Ups, Downs and All Arounds
by TakeItAsItComes
Summary: Starting on their wedding day, follow Ron and Hermione's journey as they experience life, love, marriage and family. RWHG with brief HPGW. Involves HPGW pregnancy at beginning. PLEASE Review, critisism welcome. First fic
1. The Ceremony

**Chapter one: The Ceremony**

Hermione Granger stood nervously in front of the mirror, her halter necked dress flowing smoothly down her frame as she made last minute adjustments to herself. Her makeup was complete and her hair, curled lightly, was styled to perfection. Above it a soft lengthy veil was securely pinned. All that was left to do was tie the metaphorical knot. Today Hermione granger would be getting married to her sweetheart. At the ripe young age of 23, the question had been popped and delightfully accepted. Now, one year later, she waited anxiously for the ceremony to commence. The flap to the white tent opened slightly, revealing the face of best friend, Ginevra _Weasley_, as she was known as during their Hogwarts years. She had since recently been married and was due to give birth to her first born within the month. Despite Ginny's late pregnancy, Hermione and her fiancé had proceeded with the current wedding date, as their reception hall had an annoyingly long waiting list. They were extremely fortunate to have a booking at all.

"They're ready to start whenever you are." her friend said in a gentle manor.

Hermione took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the events the day would bring. Ginny walked to her friend and hugged her as only a close friend would. Hermione embraced the young woman, bringing her nerves and excitement to the boil.

"Okay. _Now_ I'm ready." She said smiling

"Your dad's waiting for you."

Hermione gave her friend an excited yet, elegantly Hermione-like glance before the two were interrupted by the familiar face.

"That can't be my little 'Mione." Albert Granger said to his daughter as he entered the tent.

"You look nice too dad." She said cheekily.

"My little girl. You look so beautiful. Just like a princess." He fussed.

"Dad you're at the mushy, embarrassing stage now."

"Yes, yes, I know. Well then, enough nonsense from me. Let's not keep your groom waiting." With that, he stepped out of the tent leaving Ginny to follow.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped out after Ginny and her father, into the fresh afternoon air of the beautiful garden she had chosen.

Rows of white chairs were placed out for their many guests. A white cloth-like material was laid on the luscious green grass, creating an aisle between the lines of seats. At the end of the aisle, there stood a white, woven arch. Beneath it, the minister waited contently next to the groom, who looked a touch excited to say the least.

"This is it." Hermione said nervously as she looped her arm with her father.

As Ginny took her seat next to her husband and family, the string quintet was signalled and began to play the Bridal Chorus. Everyone turned their attention to the end of the aisle where Hermione stood. She and her father slowly began to make their way up to her husband-to-be. She smiled. He looked incredibly cute in his tuxedo, his gingery red hair swooping neatly across his face, resting tidily behind each ear. She looked into those comforting blue eyes, and she was struck with an overwhelming sense of calm.

His hands were sweaty, and his mouth dry, not only from nervousness, but by the sheer fact that he was mesmerised by her. He looked around at his family. At all the love they shared. He looked at his parents, his brothers and their families. Finally, he looked to his best mate, Harry. He sat next to Ginny with their hands linked. The friend he had always considered a brother was now truly part of the family. He looked at all the other couples that he knew and he realised that he and Hermione were special like they were.

As he looked back at her, he noticed it was taking a painfully long time for her to reach him. How he longed to kiss her lips as they were pronounced husband and wife. How he longed for her touch, the feel of her skin. He longed for _her _and her alone. Then finally, she was there.

She stood before him and smiled. The ceremony commenced as Albert sat in the vacant seat next to his wife.

"Friends, family, we are all gathered here to witness the marriage of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." The minister began. He continued to speak, but neither Ron nor Hermione were paying attention to anyone else but each other.

After what felt like mere minutes, each was snapped out of their reverie when the reverend announced they would each be reciting their own vows.

Ron's ears started turning a light shade of pink as he cleared his throat and tried to speak. He looked at her. She made him feel at ease. He began to talk.

"Hermione, you have been my best friend for over a decade now. You stood by me even at times when I didn't deserve it. You always know what to say and when. You are the one who makes me whole. Sometimes you drive me nuts, but I know that I wouldn't be able to live without you. I love you Mione and as a vow, I promise you that I always will." He smiled at her with a sigh of relief. Her eyes welled with tears that threatened to fall. Yet, she found the composure to hold them back and proceed with her vows.

"From the day I met you I knew there was a connection between us. I didn't quite know what it was at that stage, but then as I got older I realised what it was. I realised that I had a love for you that went far beyond our friendship. You drove me crazy and yet, the feeling grew stronger. I vowed then and I vow now that no matter what happens, you will always have my heart."

"As a sign of their love, Ronald and Hermione will now present one another with rings." announced the minister. The minister handed each of them the others ring. First Hermione slipped the gold band onto Ron's large finger. Ron then placed a white gold wedding band on Hermione's.

"By the power vested in me, and as witnessed by friends and family, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

At this point Ron nearly leapt for joy. He carefully, yet excitedly pulled the veil over Hermione's face. Not wasting any time, he kissed her with such excitement that she was extremely close to falling over.

The guests started to clap and cheer. A few wolf whistles even were heard. Some of the women had tears staining their eyes, as well as a few of the men, although none would ever admit to it.

As the two signed their wedding certificate, guests were being told to prepare themselves for photographs. Noisy chatter filled the air as the bride and groom gathered for pictures with friends and family. The Weasley's outnumbered the Grangers in this aspect, but the redhead's blended together with the brunettes making a marvellous family photograph.

By the time all the photos were done with, six roles of film had already been filled and guests were beginning to make their way to the reception hall. Ron and Hermione however, stayed behind. Shots of just the two were taken as they enjoyed the others company. For the first time that day they held a full, uninterrupted conversation.

"I missed you." Ron began, taking Hermione's hands in his own.

"You have no idea." She replied with a warm smile and a gentle kiss.

"How was your morning?" she said as she pulled away.

"Hmmm… exciting to say the very least. The whole time that I was at mum and dad's I couldn't keep still. Charlie threatened to immobilise me if I didn't shut up. " Hermione giggled at the comment. "I'm serious. It was so noisy there too. The kids were having a ball. That is until we had to dress them. You should have seen mum trying to dress Reggie. The stubborn little brat sat on the floor in nothing but his underwear and refused to move. Percy had a try, but didn't do anything though. Penelope ended up having to bribe the little rascal with a chocolate frog."

"Is that so?" Hermione chuckled.

"It is. Now tell me, what is it that you find so funny?" he said taking her by the waist, pulling her closer.

"Oh nothing, it just reminds me of something you would have done as a five year old." she said grinning.

"I did nothing of the sort." He said, acting offended. Hermione raised her eyebrows mockingly. "Fine! But firstly, I had clothes on. Secondly, I had a very good reason. Thirdly, it wasn't a chocolate frog, it was a liquorice wand, and lastly, I was six years old not five."

"Forgive me _darling_" she drawled "I wonder, what was that very good reason you mentioned?" she teased.

"I shall say nothing." He said defiantly. "You want to find out? Ask Ginny."

"Uhuh..." she said looking at him, once again with a raised eyebrow. They walked along in silence for a few moments before Hermione started to speak.

"I want to thank you." She said.

"What for?"

"For letting me have a relatively Muggle wedding."

Ron smiled. "Hun, just because we didn't have magic, doesn't mean that we excluded it completely. I mean, our Hogwarts friends came didn't they. We hired an excellent witch to do our photos _and_ the reception hall is run by wizards too. So in a way we're not _really_ missing out."

"See this is why I love you." She said.

"What can I say, I guess I'm just irresistible." He joked. Hermione snorted out a laugh and kissed him.

"We should go." She said reluctantly.

"Do we have to" Ron whispered, kissing the small of her neck.

"Come on you." She pulled his hand and led him to the limo, leaving the wedding staff to pack their memories away.


	2. A Reception To Be Remembered

**Chapter two: A reception to be remembered **

Ron and Hermione entered the reception hall hand in hand as they were announced. The guests clapped contently from their tables as the two made their way to the head table. Music started to echo through the large hall as the band began to play. Noisy chatter and random clinking of entrée plates sounded throughout the hall.

Hermione glanced around the room at the people she knew. The smaller children were playing energetically on the dance floor, thankful to be able to have some fun at last. The adults sat and socialised at their tables as the main course was served. Starved, Ron spared no time in chewing. A nudge on the knee from Hermione was enough of an indication to slow down. Hermione however ate with grace and poise. Who wouldn't in a wedding dress? As the meal came to an unceremonious close, the cling of a metal fork against a wine glass sounded throughout the hall, initiating the beginning of speeches. Arthur Weasley was first with the microphone.

"Friends, family, my wife Molly and myself along with our friends, Albert and Elizabeth Granger, would firstly like to thank you all for coming to celebrate the wedding of our children today. Now from the day Ron brought home this marvellous young lady, we all had the inkling that _this_ may one day happen." He said gesturing in the direction of the newly wedded Ron and Hermione." Many of us in the family witnessed their never-ending, pointless quarrels as they were teenagers, but as they realised their love for the other was mutual, there was peace once again in our household. So kids, we all love you dearly, but probably not as much as you two love each other. Well, that's it from me." Arthur sat down and passed the microphone over to Albert.

"Well…" he began, clearing his throat. "My little girl is all grown up, married and all. I remember when she got her letter accepting her at Hogwarts, she was thrilled. The letters she wrote to us told us of how marvellous it was. She would tell us about the infamous Harry potter and his if I remember the words correctly, _annoying_ friend Ronald Weasley. But then she would write about the fun she had. As the years went on she would right about how he infuriated her, but we all knew Hermione could be just as infuriating at times. Then the letters I worried most about. The ones filled with things about Ron and how marvellous he was.

When Hermione told me she was getting married, I found myself feeling rather disappointed. I had nothing against Ron, but I felt as though I was losing my only daughter. It meant that she wasn't my little "Minny" anymore. Then I realised, I wasn't losing her, I would just be _sharing_. So Ron, I know my girl is in good hands. Take care of her." He sat back in his seat, pretending not to notice the tears welled up in his eyes.

Harry took his queue and stepped up to the microphone. "Err... Hi folks." He said, in his rugged English accent. "As the unofficial best man, I won't take up much of your time, so bare with me. I would just like to say the thing that everyone is thinking- by god, you took your sweet time." This resulted in a soft roar of laughter from the guests. "Being the best friend of this pair for the last decade or so has had its downsides. The fighting, the taking sides, the nonsense that those two came up with astounded me. But then, there was the love; and the peace and quiet; and the mushy gross things that they said when I was around. So even though you grossed me out, I just want to say congrats. A toast, to Ron and Hermione." He held his glass up in the air. He took his seat once more, not before smiling warmly at the two.

"Ron and Hermione will now share their first dance together as husband and wife." The singer from the band said into his microphone.

Ron and Hermione made their way to the centre of the dance floor where their guests looked on from their seats. They swayed to the music, each comforted by the presence of the other. Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder, not bothered by the fact they weren't officially "waltzing" to the Bridal _Waltz._ Other couples soon joined the two on the dance floor, filling up the empty gaps. Hermione danced with her father for quite some time. Ron too danced with his mother and new mother-in-law. Ginny was willing to give her brother a turn. Hermione found her other best friend who she felt she was neglecting the whole day, Harry. He held her in a brotherly embrace as they swayed to the slow melody of the music. Few words were said, but none were necessary.

The number of guests had slightly diminished since the beginning of the day, but those who remained enjoyed their helpings of dessert, being the wedding cake that had recently been cut, and found joy in watching the bouquet being thrown. Which oddly enough, landed on the floor. The day grew later and the sun began to fade away, taking with it the tired guests of the afternoon.

As Hermione spoke casually to Ginny, every once in a while she glanced over at the couples still swaying to the dying music. Most of the guests had gone home and the catering staff were left to clear the tables. Ron, Harry, Bill and Charlie were chatting nonchalantly at one of the empty tables. Ron however, kept stealing glances at Hermione from across the room.

Fleur sat across from Ginny and Hermione, slumped delicately in her seat, her eyes rested shut. On her lap she held the sleeping form of her blonde haired little boy, Azariel. Hermione gazed at the two. She wanted a little boy or girl of her own one day, but she wanted Ron to herself for a while before they started having children.

"Hey Mione, can we go get some fresh air, I feel a bit stuffy in here." Ginny said, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Sure Gin, lets just tell the guys okay."

Ginny nodded in response and held her hand up for Hermione to pull her up with.

"Ron, me and Gin are gonna go out for some air okay." Hermione said as the pair reached the table of men.

"Okay hun." He said sweetly.

"You okay Gin?' Harry asked concernedly.

"Uhuh, why do you ask my dearest husband." She cooed.

He stood and led her away from the table, not however, out of earshot of Hermione.

"It's just, you haven't really been yourself today. You seem a bit… detached." He said carefully, not wanting to trigger the emotions of his hormonally fragile wife.

"No, you're right Harry. I guess the baby is wearing me down. Especially today. It's sweet that your concerned though." She said kissing him sweetly.

"Well don't overdo it okay" he said in a motherly tone.

'_If only you knew the half of it_.' Ginny thought guiltily.

"I wont." They both made their way to the table where the guys welcomed Harry back into their midst.

"Let's get some fresh air before you suffocate in here" Hermione said, leading her friend out through the foyer of the reception hall and onto the marble steps of the entrance.

The evening air filled their lungs as Hermione leaned her back against the edge of the stone parapet.

"Ahhh, just what I needed." Ginny said, taking another deep breath.

"You know, Ron was telling me today about how he scored himself a liquorice wand for doing something when he was six, but he wouldn't tell me what it was. _And_ he said if I wanted to know, I'd have to ask you. So tell me Ginevra my dear, what was it that our little Ronnikins did in fact do?"

Ginny looked confused for a moment before lighting up with realisation. "Oh! He must have been talking about when he wanted his own broom, but mum wouldn't even let him ride one." She and Hermione began to giggle. "Yes, I remember that I had told him I was the best flyer in the world, mind you I had never even ridden a broom at this stage. So Ron, being the hot headed one that he was, demanded a broomstick to prove me wrong. He threw such a tantrum in Diagon Alley one day that mum had to buy him a liquorice wand to shut him up."

At this stage both girls were in a fit of laughter. That is of course until a sharp gasp of pain was heard from Ginny.

"Gin? Gin? You okay?" Hermione said frantically.

Ginny shook her head painfully, her hands clutched at her abdomen. She cringed painfully to hold in the scream she desperately wanted to release.

" I have to get someone." Hermione said in a panic.

"No!" Ginny breathed forcefully. "Just stay… it'll pass in a sec." she tried so hard to convince herself of this, but even _that_ she found difficult. As she had promised however, the pain subsided in a matter of seconds.

"Ginny are you okay, I mean that looked pretty bad." Hermione said extremely quickly as she paced back and forth in front of her friend.

"It _was _pretty bad… Hermione, slow down will you, you're making me dizzy. And just so you know that was the worst one _so far_. You know, I thought I could bare the smaller ones until the wedding was over. Apparently, not." Ginny admitted.

"Bu-w-wh-huh? Do you mean to say you've been in labour all BLOODY day!" she said in disbelief, her voice becoming louder.

"Keep your voice down will you. Do you want to know why?"

"Do tell" Hermione demanded.

Ginny composed herself in silent thought for a few moments as she thought what to say. "I wanted this to be _your_ day and I didn't want to miss being here for you" Ginny said calmly, making Hermione feel _very_ guilty. "I knew I could handle it until the contractions got stronger. I swear if I couldn't have handled it I would have made the biggest scene in the _world_ during your vows." She said with a smile.

Hermione sat back down next to her friend and hugged her tightly. They each stayed silent for a while. Not wanting to disturb the peace they had created amongst themselves. It wasn't until about five minutes later that Hermione spoke again.

"Gin, you do realise this is probably the stupidest thing you've ever done" Hermione said with a giggle. "And now we both know that your husband was right in thinking you weren't yourself today… I guess labour will do that to someone."

"You heard what he said?" she said in shock.

"Of course I did. I hear all…" she said with a mockingly mysterious voice. "But seriously, Harry knows you better than you think."

"I know, but if I had told him, he would have been annoyingly caring and insist that I be rushed to hospit-_AHH_!" she was interrupted once again by a painful contraction. Hermione grasped her hand. Ginny squeezed back. Hard. She sure did have a strong grip. Moments passed and the contraction was over.

"You know, maybe that hospital thing isn't such a bad idea after all. Don't you think?" Hermione said breathlessly.

* * *

Dun-Dun-Duuuuuuuh! Don't forget to review... : )

XoXo

Danika


	3. Not Going Quite as Planned

**Chapter Three: Not Going Quite as Planned**

While Hermione rushed gracefully back into the hall, Ginny was left unattended out on the entrance steps. Hermione made a beeline path, dodging tables and staff, and made her way to where the group of gentlemen were seated. She was given mixed looks as she arrived at the table.

"You. This way. Now." she said pulling Harry abruptly to his feet. This seemed to add further confusion to the situation as she led Harry quickly toward the door. The rest of the men around the table looked curiously at one another, until Ron stood and followed in the path of Harry and Hermione.

"Where are we going?" Harry said impatiently as he tried to keep up.

"Oh, believe me, you'll see when we get there." Hermione said, not slowing down.

Ron rounded the corner just as the two reached Ginny.

"You brought Ron _too?_" Hermione spun around to see Ron standing in the doorway.

"No actually, I followed." He said for her.

Ginny looked to Hermione pleadingly. She took the hint. "Come Ron, they need to be alone." She said, pushing him backward.

"But what's going on?" he whined.

"If you shut up, I'll tell you." she snapped, leading him out of earshot of the others. Hermione saw Ginny delicately trying to tell Harry what she had told her just moments before, she was speaking but Hermione couldn't hear what she was saying. Hermione looked hesitantly at her eager husband, then back at Ginny.

"Okay, Ginny… well Ginny is- has been…no-_is…_"

"Oh, just spit it out girl." Ron interrupted.

"Ginny's in labour…"

"WHAT!" the two men said simultaneously in disbelief. Ginny and Hermione looked nervously at one another.

"But no- that's not right. It's too early. We still have what- three weeks… no, no, you must be mistaken." Harry said fretfully.

"Well, sorry to inconvenience you, _Harry,_ but I am _NOT_ mistaken." Ginny replied in annoyance.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that… Sorry; it's just a shock for me." Harry said sitting beside his wife.

"Ummm, sorry to interrupt, but, I think it might be wise to head off to a hospital." Hermione interjected.

"Pftt" Ron snorted. "Excuse me for saying so, but doesn't the whole labour thing usually take a while before a hospital is necessary?"

"Well, you see the thing is Ron," Hermione began hesitantly. "Ginny's labour didn't _just_ start.

"Err, okay… when did it?" he said bluntly.

"Earlier today…" Ginny said, right before she was hit with another forceful contraction. She grabbed whoever's hand was closest, who happened to be Harry's of course, and squeezed it tightly. The only sound she made was the heavy breathing coursing in and out of her body.

"In that case, that hospital idea isn't sounding too bad." Ron said nervously.

"You know, that's almost exactly what I said before." Hermione said to him smiling.

A few moments passed in which Ginny slowly recovered, in this time was considering how best to get the two to a hospital.

"What are we going to do about all the people who are still here? We can't just tell them to leave can we?" Ron said, breaking the silence.

"You guys stay. We'll let you know what's going on when we get to the hospital... I promise. And you seem to be forgetting that you have a honeymoon to go to in a few hours." Ginny said surely.

Ron and Hermione looked guiltily at one another. They were so preoccupied with Ginny and her labour issues that they had completely forgotten about everything else. Including their honeymoon.

"Okay well you two should be heading off… oh yeah, which hospital will you be at?" Hermione said suddenly.

"St. Mungo's…. better privacy" Harry said seriously.

"But _please_ don't tell anyone… I don't want the family flocking at the hospital and crowding the place. "Ginny added quickly.

"Our lips are sealed… until you of course tell them yourself." Hermione replied with a warm smile.

She hugged Ginny farewell and kissed Harry on the cheek. Ron hugged his sister and gave his best friend a firm, brotherly handshake. And just like that, they were gone.

"So what do we tell the others?" Ron added as an afterthought.

"Oh… I hadn't thought of that yet." She said anxiously.

"That'd be a first." He joked. "Actually, I think I know what to do."

"And that would be….?"

"Lie." He said bluntly.

"Oh bravo Mr Weasley, true genius." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He poked her in response.

They entered the hall together, their absence had gone virtually unnoticed. Ron made his way to the table where his brothers were seated, Hermione linked on his arm.

"Did you miss me?" Ron said with a boyish grin.

"No." the two said in unison.

"Hey, where Harry and Gin take off to?" Bill asked, looking around the hall.

"Oh, Ginny was feeling a bit tired so we told them to go home." Hermione lied.

"Well it _is_ getting late I suppose. Shouldn't you two be leaving for your honeymoon soon?" Bill said suppressing a yawn.

"Yes that's true… but you know, you guys can leave if you want, you've had a long day too."

"You know that's not a bad idea. But I don't think it's wise to let Fleur Apparate when she's tired."

"Don't worry bout it mate, I'll drive you." Charlie offered.

"You're a life saver." Bill said graciously

"I know." Charlie joked as he got his keys out of his pocket.

Fleur stirred, fluttering her eyes open as Bill plucked Azariel from her arms. She looked around lazily for a few seconds before speaking.

"Eez it time to leave? She said in her distinct French accent.

"Uhuh. Charlie's going to drive us okay hun." Bill said softly. Fleur nodded sleepily and slowly stood up.

Hermione and Ron bade their farewells to Charlie, Bill, Fleur and the sleeping Azariel. Only leaving the couple to dismiss the rest of the lingering guests.

By nine forty-five, they were back in their limo, and headed to the wizarding embassy where they would depart for their honeymoon at last.

But Hermione's mind was elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about how Ginny was doing. She wanted to be with the two when their baby came, she had even promised that she would be right there with them.

"Excuse me Thomas." She said to the driver. "Would you be able to turn back towards St Mungo's hospital please?"

Ron looked baffled. "W_hy_ are we going there and not on our honeymoon?" he said in frustration.

"Ron, I cant stop thinking about Harry and Ginny. I promised I'd be there for them." She said looking guilty.

"Mione, I think there's an exception to that. We both know they don't expect you to be there."

"Look Ron, we're going whether you like it or not. Unless of course you'd rather me be _distracted_ on the first night of our honeymoon…" she said batting her eyelids.

Ron sat back roughly in his seat, sighing heavily in defeat.

"Fine, we're going. You happy?" he said in a huff. She kissed his cheek gratefully and smiled.

"I am now... come on Ron. I'll make it up to you later okay." He looked sulkily at her.

"Promise?"

"If I didn't keep promises, we wouldn't be on our way to a hospital instead of Canada would we?" she said, eyebrows raised to the high heavens.

"Touché." He said, his mood lightening.

The remainder of the drive was relatively silent as the newlyweds enjoyed each others company.

* * *

**Hope you like Please review... I'm not going to add anymore chapters until i have at LEAST five reviews. Mwahahahahaha... I'm so evil... But I love you all... : P**

**XoXo**

**Danika**


	4. Waiting

**NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER FOUR**

**Well, as promised, I'm adding another chapter after 5 reviews... Even though someone submitted one twice... cheaters... But I wanted to add this chapter anyway... so it's a good thing : )**

**By the way, this chap is a bit longer than the rest.. Just thought you'd like 2 know..**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, just love it.

**Chapter Four: Waiting**

After about fifteen minutes, the car lurched to a halt, right outside the dilapidated store of _Purge and Dowse Ltd._ that disguised St. Mungo's hospital from the Muggle world. Ron and Hermione thanked Thomas, their driver, right before entering the hospital. The immediately transformed walls were conveniently speedy for Hermione, as she was exceedingly anxious to see her best friends.

It was when she noted the odd stares the two received as they walked up to the reception counter that she realised she and Ron were still dressed in their wedding clothes. Ron in his tuxedo She in her white dress, which was covered only by a black duffel coat.

"Ron." She hissed as she nudged him in the ribs. "I think we need some different clothes."

"Nice observation." He joked.

"Maternity please." She said drawing her attention to the small dark haired woman at the reception desk. "…Ginny Potter please." Hermione said kindly.

"I'm sorry dear, she's requested no visitors." Hermione looked back at Ron in confusion.

"Are you certain?" Ron butted in.

"Quite." She said sympathetically. "Oh, my mistake, we have names left here of those who are allowed to see Mrs Potter." She said with a hint of embarrassment. "Mr Ronald Weasley and Mrs Hermione Weasley? Newly wedded I presume." The small woman said, looking at their attire.

They both heaved a sigh of relief, nodding in confirmation.

"Maternity is on the top level, Mrs Potter is in room 310. My apologies once again. Oh and congratulations." She said sincerely.

"Thank you." Hermione said as they departed the reception area.

After a few minutes in the elevator, they reached the seventh floor. Maternity. They made they're way down the white corridor, a few babies cries heard along the way.

"306…307…308…309… at last 310." Hermione said in relief.

Just as they were about to enter the room, a painful cry was heard from within the room. That was Ginny's voice, no doubt about it.

"WHY HAVEN'T THEY GOT THOSE PAINKILLERS YET!" was the muffled scream heard by Ron and Hermione. They looked cautiously at one another. The couple were startled when the door swung open, revealing a slightly dishevelled looking Harry, who was just as shocked to see them.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked in utter alarm.

"Yeh good to see you too." Ron joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I have to check where these healers have got to. Ginny's been in pain like this for a while. I hate seeing her like this. " Harry said honestly.

"Well I'm coming with you, because from what I've just heard and what you've just told us, I don't think I _want_ to see her like this." Ron added, leading Harry away, avoiding the glare from his wife.

Watching the two men walk down the hallway made her slightly nervous. She hesitantly walked in the room to find Ginny, supporting her body on her arm that leaned against the wall on left side of the room. The expression on her face showed immense pain, she cringed to try to ease it.

"Gin, it's just me okay." Hermione said soothingly stroking her back, alerting Ginny of her presence.

Ginny's looked immediately sideways in shock. "Mione, what are you doing here." Ginny said between a few sharp breaths.

"I made a promise that I'd be here, remember?"

"I thought tonight would have been an exception to that, don't you." Ginny said steadily as the contraction passed.

At that moment a frazzled looking male healer entered the room, wand in hand, ready to provide a Pain Blocking potion to a very impatient pregnant woman.

"Oh thank _god_." Ginny said as she heaved a thankful sigh.

"Now Mrs Potter, you'll need to lie down before I can give you the potion okay." The healer said calmly.

"Why." Ginny said apprehensively .

"Gin, it makes you drowsy. That's all." Hermione said reassuringly before the healer could speak.

"I read it in a book." She added speedily, anticipating the question she knew Ginny would ask.

She helped Ginny make her way slowly to the unmade bed, wondering to herself where the boys were.

The healer gave Ginny the potion, letting her know that it would wear off according to when the baby would be ready to be born. But reassured her they would give her another dosage in its slightly stronger form when that time came. Ginny became drowsy the instant the young healer left the room, though she desperately tried to fight it.

"Ginny, sleep." Hermione said softly, rubbing Ginny's hand. "You need it." Ginny didn't even speak. She simply nodded lazily in confirmation and drifted to sleep once she found a comfortable position.

Almost a half hour passed, and still no sign of Ron and Harry. Even after she had asked around if anyone had seen the two _and _had them paged over the hospital speakers, there was still no sign of them. Growing anxious, Hermione walked around in search of them. As she walked the corridors, she couldn't help but feel angry at the pair for leaving as suddenly as they had.

'Where would they be?' She thought to herself in frustration. 'They're _obviously_ not in the hospital, because they would have heard the announcements… But_ where_?' she said stalking down another white corridor, gradually becoming more angered with each following step.

'They wouldn't have gone out in the street would they?' she asked herself as she halted abruptly.

'…No, what would they be doing at-' She searched the hallway for a clock. 'TEN TO ELEVEN!' her mind yelled, eyes wide.

'Now, now Hermione… just relax. Breathe in… Breathe out…' Hermione told herself while she exhaled deeply. 'They wouldn't be out in the street at this hour. You have nothing to worry about.' She said trying to be rational.

'But what if they went out for fresh air and got attacked or something?'

Hermione's heart pounded faster within the depths of her chest, as she contemplated weather to call in authorities to find her husband and best friend.

As she made her way back to Ginny's room again, she just hoped that they had returned while she had been searching for them.

While walking briskly down the white passage, she heard the faint slapping of shoes hitting the floor. As the sound gradually became louder, Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Ron and Harry running down the corridor toward her. Harry had a big fluffy bear under his arm and flowers in the other, while Ron had a large over night bag over his shoulder that smacked against his body as he ran.

"Ron!" he mind screamed in excitement.

The two ceased their running as they realised that Hermione had noted their presence. She walked quickly toward the two before throwing her arms around Ron's neck and kissing him forcefully. Ron, although taken by surprise, did not object.

"Mmm… what was that for…" Ron said licking his lips, still puffing slightly from running.

"You're lucky, I was debating with myself whether to slap you or kiss you." she said.

Ron gestured for the three to make their way back up to Ginny's room.

"Where did you two go?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, after we got that healer, Harry needed to relax a bit, so we went downstairs and looked around in the gift shop for a while."

"See look…" Harry said showing off the large bear and bunch of flowers.

"So you mean to tell me you were in the gift shop for almost an hour?" Hermione said as the trio rounded the corner.

"No, I haven't finished yet. We apparated to Harry and Gin's place to pick up Ginny's overnight bag, because they didn't have the chance to get it, having come straight from the wedding… Wait, there's more." he said over-enthusiastically. "I remembered that when we got here you said we needed different clothing, so me and Harry went to _our_ place and picked some up." He said, looking pleased with himself.

"Awww" Hermione said in approval. "But now you're making me feel really bad for being angry at you."

"I guess that's just guilt you'll have to deal with." he joked, pulling her closer to him with his free arm.

"But wait, if we're all here, who's meant to be comforting Ginny?" Harry said in horror.

Hermione laughed. "Relax Harry; the potion they use to block the pain has sleeping draught added. Ginny's asleep." Harry let out a sigh of relief.

The three approached Ginny's room silently, as to not disturb her. Harry placed the big bear on the chair in the corner and placed the sweetly scented flowers in the vase on her bedside table. Ron placed the bag on the end of Ginny's bed taking out the clothes that didn't belong in it.

"Hey you guys, I think im going to change into my clothes _now_." Harry said quietly to the two. Ron threw Harry's clothes at him from the bag, hitting him in the face.

"Seeker reflexes my _arse_" Ron chuckled quietly.

"You know Harry, I think I like the sound of that." Hermione whispered through giggles. "Me and Ron will go to those toilets down the hall while you change in the bathroom here." Harry nodded in approval poking his tongue out at Ron as the pair left the room.

"Hey Mione…" Ron said resting his arm comfortably around her waist as they wandered down the hallway. "Why are we going down to these toilets, I mean… we could have just as easily took turns in the bathroom in Gin's room."

"However true that may be my dear, the unique thing about the toilets_ here_ is that they are very different to Muggle ones. They are not gender specific. They are _extremely _roomy, and can be perfectly secure and soundproof if the proper spells are applied." Hermione said rolling her yes up to look at Ron.

"Hermione!" He said acting shocked. "Is my goody-two-shoes wife suggesting smut?" he whispered, once again in mock horror.

"Tease me again and the offer comes off the table." She threatened, smiling smugly.

Ron placed his hands up in defence, making it known he was not one to object. While Hermione simply smiled mischievously.

They each looked carefully around the corridor as they reached the bathroom door, when ever-so-subtly, the two rushed in unnoticed.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, the two exited the bathroom together, each looking flustered, yet pleasantly satisfied. Hermione was now dressed in grey tracksuit pants and a purple zip-up hoodie, where Ron was dressed in baggy jeans and a large, black and orange _Chudley Cannons_ shirt.

They walked casually down the hallway side by side, each carrying their delicate wedding garments.

"See… I told you I'd make it up to you." Hermione said smiling in an _I-told-you-so_ voice.

"I didn't actually think you meant while we were here."

"Neither did I actually." Hermione whispered "And don't act so shocked… it's not the first time we've done something like that." She added, causing Ron to smile in reminiscence.

They entered Ginny's room once more to find Harry lying next to Ginny on her bed, her head resting contently on his shoulder.

'_Where were you?' _Harry mouthed, pointing to the clock on the wall.

'_Walking.'_ Hermione mouthed back, making a walking gesture with her fingers.Harry rolled his eyes at the two, detracting his attention from them.

A healer entered the room shortly after the two to check on Ginny.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it's almost midnight, so I'm afraid you will both have to leave unless you're planning on staying the night." The healer told Hermione and Ron. The two looked at one another in silent confirmation.

"We'll stay… if that's okay with you two." Hermione said looking over to Harry and a half awake Ginny who nodded in response.

"Well then, you'll be wanting something a little more comfortable then that." The healer said, gesturing to the arm chair in the corner.

"Only if it isn't to much trouble." Hermione insisted.

"Not at all." The healer said waving his wand at a blank part of the wall, a luxurious, blue sofa with an array of coloured cushions appearing in front of it.

The healer exited the room, leaving the four to bask in the peaceful silence that had been created, while getting some well deserved rest.

The hours passed rapidly for Ron and Hermione, who slept snuggled on the small couch. Unbeknownst to the two that Ginny was starting to gain back the feeling of her labour. She yelped out as a sudden contraction hit her, waking the rest of the room's occupants.

Harry sat up anxiously, so much so, that instead of his feet landing firmly on the ground, he clumsily fell off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. Gaining some composure, he promptly called for a healer to see to Ginny. All the while, Ron and Hermione felt quite insignificant. Healers entering and exiting the room in a hurry, taking notes of Ginny's progress information, ignoring the two in the process.

No more than ten minutes had passed before Ginny was screaming at everyone to "GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" as she put it. At this point, Ron and Hermione thought it wise to exit the room. As the two sat in the waiting room, a middle aged Mediwitch informed the pair that Ginny had been moved into delivery.

It wasn't long until Ron was beginning to become impatient. "Mione." He nudged. "What's the time?"

"Check the clock on the wall." She instructed, her head rested in his lap.

"Four thirty!" he hissed loudly. "My god, we've been here for hours…"

"Mmmhhmmm…" Hermione mumbled, not taking much notice.

Ron, deciding he was much too sleep deprived to care for the time, rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

**TAKE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN ALTERED AS OF OCTOBER 16th !!!**

**Another chapter, done and posted... Don't forget to review... I like knowing what you think of the story... Even if you hate it... I wanna know!**

**Till next time, **

**XoXo**

**Danika**


	5. Meeting Alexander James

**Hi all, I'm bored, so i'm updating a chapter that i already have. but seeing as this is the last of my PRE-WRITTEN chapters, you guys are just going to have to wait from now on until I write the chapters... sorry.**

**For those of you who haven't yet checked, the previous chapter (chapter four) has been altered, under the advice from my new Beta, Alex. - who I would officially like to thank for her proof reading. So go and take another look at the previous chapter before you continure reading. :) (yeh, I know... I'm cruel) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, just love it. 

**Chapter Five: Meeting Alexander James**

_Ron… Ron… wake up…_

The words echoed through Ron's head as his eyes flickered open, greeted by the standing form of Hermione. He rubbed his eyes to adjust to the dawn light, peeping through the blinds to warm the room.

"Hun, your youngest nephew was born twenty minutes ago." She said with a warming smile.

Ron, now fully awake and alert, was now eager to see the most recent addition of the Potter family.

"Can we see him?" Ron asked keenly.

"Sure can." Hermione replied, an affectionate smile gracing her lips. "The healer just came and told me."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ron said bounding enthusiastically from his seat. The two delicately entered the room to find Ginny dozing in bed, visibly exhausted, and Harry seated in the chair beside it, a small bundle wrapped in blue blankets held in his arm.

The two tiptoed over quietly and gazed at the newborn infant. Hermione practically melted at the sight. His face was delicately clean and pale, his tiny lips pouted as he slept. He had Ginny's nose, yet, the shape of his head was distinctly Harry's. A small patch of red-chestnut hair was already visible on his head.

Ginny stirred, smiling at the sight before her as she woke.

"Ginny!" Hermione whispered excitedly. The boys followed Hermione's surprise as they too, realised Ginny was now awake.

Harry carefully stood, making his way to sit on the bed with his wife and son.

"So… give us the details!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Keep it G-rated though, we all know how squeamish this one gets." Ron joked, gesturing at Hermione.

"Well…" Harry started." Little Alexander James came into the world on this day, the 18th of August, at 5:47 am weighing in at six pounds, five ounces, after causing his mother a great deal of pain during her eventual thirteen hour labour." He finished sounding rather pleased with his announcement.

As Harry made his speech, Hermione noticed Ron shifting his weight from one foot to the other in anticipation.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Just ask already." She told him. He looked confused at first, before his ears began to turn slightly pink in awkward embarrassment. "Ugh." She said rolling her eyes playfully.

"It's okay Ron, you _can_ hold him." Harry said. Ron's face lit up like a child, as he rushed over to hold his nephew.

"Hold his head." The other three said simultaneously as he took baby Alexander into his arms.

Ron rolled his eyes, taking a natural hold to his nephew. "You're acting as if I've never held a baby before…" he muttered as he looked at the sleeping infant in his arms.

Hermione made her way around him and peered around his large shoulders to look at the small child.

"Hey guys…" Harry said softly. Ron and Hermione eventually managed to tear their eyes away from their nephew. "Me and Ginny were wondering… well, we've thought about it and, even though we know you guys will be Alex's aunt and uncle, we were kind of wondering if you'd... be his godparents too."

Ron and Hermione stood looking somewhat surprised at the comment. "Well it's just that he'll have what… six _other_ uncles, and seeing you're my best friends, I wanted the relationship to be… I dunno, special I guess." Harry continued after noting the expression of the two.

"We'd _love_ to." Hermione said smiling dreamily. Harry flashed a contented grin at Ginny, stroking her hand lovingly.

Baby Alexander broke the silence with small whines, shortly turning into louder cries. Ron, although panicking, carefully handed the baby back to its parents. The moment he was placed in Ginny's arms, he was silenced.

"It's amazing how babies do that." Ron said in awe.

Hermione nodded in agreement while letting a large yawn escape her lips.

"You know," Ginny said, "you guys are welcomed to leave. You have definitely kept your end of the bargain up." She continued with a small chuckle.

"Hmmm..." Hermione said coming back to her senses. "What about the _rest_ of the Weasley's? What are you going to tell them?"

"Hermione- Come on… This is _us _you're talking about… We'll handle it." Harry reassured.

"What about press… how are you going to deal with that." she said defiantly.

"Mione, you know you're the only one we trust to release our private information… Miss 'Unofficial Manager' of mine."

"That's _Mrs_ 'Unofficial Manager' to you." Ron joked.

"And knowing you, you'll probably have a statement sent out to every news paper by the time you've reached your chilly little cabin all the way over in Canada. Am I right, or am I right." Harry said boldly.

"But…but…but… Argh! I have no excuses." Hermione said in defeat.

"C'mon Mione… Canada awaits." Ron said in a far away tone. Hermione smiled unintentionally at the thought.

"Honeymoon…" she whispered quietly to herself.

"Go on…" Ginny encouraged, "Get outta here and enjoy what's left of it." Hermione looked apprehensively at Ron before admitting to defeat.

Ron and Hermione bade their farewells to Harry and Ginny, Hermione also placing a gentle kiss on baby Alex's forehead for the first time.

The two disapparated from the hospital lobby, arriving at the wizarding embassy to finally depart for their honeymoon.

* * *

**Yes, this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest, but I hoped you like it! I'd also like to thank the following individuals for taking the time to review my story:**

**StacyFergieBEP**

**koolness**

**aisha101**

**riehyanna-nicola**

**The others don't count coz they're from my friends, who I have already thanked : )**

**To all of you who have or are reading this fic, PLEEEAASE review... It doesn't take long and the button isn't that far away.**

**XoXo, **

**Danika**

**_-----SEE! Right down there! Now click it : )_ **


	6. Alone at Last

**Next Chapter!!! It took a little longer than expected to write... but here it is!**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, just love it...

**Chapter six: Alone at Last**

When Ron and Hermione appeared in the quaint little lobby of the Canadian Embassy of Magic, the darkness outside amplified the warmth that the lights created. The two were greeted by a tall thin man with a bulbous red nose. His hair was slicked back and exaggerated the long shape of his head. He wore a tartan blazer with matching pants; definitely not attractive, as they made him look thinner and more unappealing than he already was.

"Good day sir, ma'am, how may I help you?" he enquired in a clipped Canadian accent.

"Ahh… yes," Hermione began politely. "We're Ron and Hermione Weasley, we were meant to arrive yesterday afternoon," she said recalling the time difference of the two countries, "but we had a small delay in our schedule. Would you be able to tell us where our luggage would be?"

"Meant to arrive yesterday afternoon did you say…?" the man asked, making his way behind the reception desk.

Hermione nodded as she and Ron watched the man shuffle about in draws and through piles of paper behind the desk.

"Ahah!" he exclaimed. "Number 2871. I'll be right back with your things." The man exited through a door behind the desk for a few moments before coming back out while struggling with two suitcases in tow. He handed the luggage to the two in exchange for their receipt.

"Now, Mr and Mrs Weasley, I do apologise, but seeing as you have arrived later than expected, your driver was sent on another call, and is off duty at the moment." Ron and Hermione looked at another in slight disappointment. "No need to worry, we can make special arrangements for apparition to you destination if you please. Or if you prefer, you can wait the morning when we can call the car service again."

"We'd rather Apparate, thank you." Ron answered, not wanting to spend another night having to sleep sitting upright.

"Where is it that you are staying?" the man asked, a pen ready in his hand.

"Uhhh… We're staying at the Duke Point cottage." Hermione answered sceptically.

"A magnificent choice. I hear the view is absolutely breathtaking." The man said enthusiastically as he scrawled the destination neatly on a scrap piece of paper. He pulled out his wand, touching the tip to the writing, while muttering the words, "Portus Ludum." A spark coursed out of the wand's end, catching to the piece of paper making it disappear into a small burst of flames.

"With the apparition wards temporarily lifted, I'd say you have about a five minute time-slot in which you need to arrive in." The man said while dusting the ash residue off his blazer.

They took the man's advice, and with their final words of thanks, they had disapparated from the Canadian Embassy of Magic.

As they arrived on the front porch of a large cottage, they were greeted by biting cold air. The doorstep was dimly lit by two glass-panelled wall lights, and pine trees sprinkled with thick layers of snow decorated the mountain side where the cottage was situated.

Hermione retrieved her wand from her hip holster, running the tip along the edge of the doorframe. The lock audibly clicked open, allowing both Ron and Hermione entrance into their honeymoon retreat, away from the chilling weather that had surrounded them outside. As they walked in the door, automated lights activated, radiating the entire vicinity with a warm glow. The inside of the cottage was particularly spacious and modern, compared to its traditional exterior appearance.

The kitchen was the first room to greet them. The appliances sparkled and the wooden bench top was spotless. They made their way through the kitchen, to explore the rest of the cottage. They found themselves in a quaint living room as they exited the dining attachment of the kitchen.

A comfortable looking red sofa faced the left side wall, where a fireplace was situated. A coffee table stood on a decorative rug, creating substance between the fireplace and sofa. Beside the fireplace was a doorway to a small passage. The passage led to two doors. One was to a bathroom, the other at the end of the hallway, was to the bedroom.

The two entered the door to their bedroom, taking pleasure to finding an inviting looking bed. Ron placed their luggage on the floor and stretched out his back. Noticing that Hermione was rubbing her arms to keep warm, he offered to make good use of the fire place in the living room. Hermione accepted the gesture and followed him out and into the kitchen where she began her search for tea. She familiarised herself with the cupboards and their contents, after she placed the kettle to boil. She found mugs, spoons, tea and sugar, and placed each of them on the bench where she could locate them easily.

The kettle whistled as the water came to the boil, the room slowly beginning to warm up with the fire Ron had started. The hot beverages were made to Hermione's perfection in no time, and Hermione carried it back out to the lounge, to settle with her husband in front of the now-blazing fire.

After finishing the warm drink and finding she was still cold, Hermione transfigured a woolly throw blanket, wrapping it around the both of them. Slipping off her shoes, she placed her feet up on the couch and nuzzled into Ron. Following her lead, he too promptly rid himself of his shoes, and tucked his legs around her shivering form. The two stayed silent for some time after, and as the cottage's automated lights faded softly out, Hermione drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Privately, Ron let thoughts of the night before roam freely through his imagination, and when he looked at Hermione, asleep on his chest, he couldn't help but smile.

He too soon drifted into a contented sleep, Hermione enfolded in his arms. Despite his previous desire to avoid sleeping on couches, the current situation suited him perfectly.

The morning sunlight peeped through the cottage windows, waking Hermione gently as it settled on her face. She stirred, opening her eyes, remembering with a smile where she was. She checked the clock on the mantel. Nine twenty. The fire from the night before had all but died, mere ash with the rare lingering ember lying in the grate. Hermione gently unwrapped herself from Ron's arms, trying not to wake him as she covered him with the woolen blanket and kissed him tenderly on his forehead.

Padding into the bedroom, she took the opportunity to unpack her things and look over the rest of the cottage. After all her belongings were neatly stowed in the chest of drawers beside the bed, she decided to take a look in their back garden. She exited through the back door, promptly greeted by the chilly morning air. Clad in gumboots and a warm jacket, she trudged around the spacious garden, admiring the view of the mountains surrounding her.

After a good twenty minutes in the subzero weather, she headed back inside, longing for a nice hot shower.

When Hermione entered the cottage, she wasn't surprised to see Ron still sleeping. Creeping silently past him, she gathered her toiletries from the bedroom and made her way into the bathroom.

Adjusting the water to the right temperature, she stripped herself of her clothes and made her way behind the colourful shower curtain. She relaxed into the flow of the water as it trickled down her body. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back, allowing the water to sprinkle over her face and neck.

In the middle of conditioning her hair, she was taken aback when Ron poked his head around the shower curtain. She let out a small squeak in surprise, followed by a scowl.

"Ron!" he ducked his head back behind the shower curtain. "You scared me half to death!" she scolded, this time poking her own head around the plastic material. Much to her astonishment, Ron stood before her dressed only in a pair of navy blue boxer shorts.

"Sorry, okay?" Ron chuckled, while holding up his arms in his own defence. Hermione grumbled and disappeared back behind the screen. "What was that for?" he said poking his head around the curtain again. He was greeted by a mouthful of water splashed in his face.

"You did _not_ just do that." He said wiping the water out of his eyes.

"What are _you_ going to do about it?" She said mischievously.

"You're so dead!" he giggled as he climbed into the shower, boxer shorts and all. Hermione squealed as he tickled her naked body.

In an attempt to pry herself away from him, she accidentally pressed her hips against his, making him go rigid. Ron looked at her lustfully. Acknowledging the sense of power she had over him, Hermione pressed her entire body against his. He melted into her touch, bringing his hands up to meet her face, as the water cascaded down their bodies. He bent down, placing a soft kiss on her moist lips.

Their bodies slowly entangled themselves into one another, as desperate kisses were exchanged. Somewhere in between this, Ron's boxers excused themselves, leaving two naked bodies in a much more compromising position.

The two made up for the wedding night they had officially missed out on the night before, continuing to do so for the entirety of the day.

In no time, a week had passed, only leaving Ron and Hermione with three days left of their honeymoon. Deciding that they had waited too long to do so, the two ventured into the wizarding town of Duke Point. It was a quaint village that fondly reminded the two of Hogsmead. Small shops lined the narrow, snow sprinkled street, each with their own distinct personality. One in particular was a run down looking pub that went by the name of 'The Grande Olde Duke.'

As the two walked down the street, Ron spotted an all too familiar item in one of the display windows.

"Mione look!" he said pointing excitedly to the glass. Before she even had time to process what she was in fact looking at, Ron had already made his way inside the shop, dragging her with him.

"What?" Hermione said impatiently as she stole her arm back.

Ron pointed to different items around the shop. "Look! WWW! That's Fred and George's label." Much to Hermione's surprise, he was right. The shelves were lined with Weasley's' Wizard Wheezes merchandise. Different types of wizarding confectionary surrounded the sets of Extendable Ears, Skiving Snackboxes and the Fake wands. Submerged behind all the colourful packaging and boxes stood a charming little counter. Out from under it popped an all too familiar face.

"Lee Jordan…! Is that you?" Ron said excitedly. Lee looked up in surprise, meeting eyes with the people he least expected to see.

"Well if it isn't Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." He replied warmly. "What brings you to this side of the magical globe?"

"Honeymooning." Said Ron as Hermione proudly held up her ring hand. "What about you? What are you doing all the way over in Canada of all places?"

"Well… I started travelling to promote your brothers label at first, but when I came here, I couldn't resist this town and its people. So I decided to start up my own shop." Lee replied.

"Is that the only reason…?" Came a woman's voice from a room behind the counter. The owner of the voice entered the shop, a smug smile on her face. Her light brown hair was tied in a scrappy ponytail high on her head. She was dressed casually in old looking jeans and a baggy red sweater. She came beside Lee, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Guys… this is my wife Alison." He said blushing. Though somewhat shocked at the fact, Ron and Hermione kindly introduced themselves to Alison, who subsequently invited the two for a drink at the Grande Olde Duke, or the G.O.D as she put it.

The Jordan's got their coats and locked up the store, making their way down to the pub with Ron and Hermione.

As the afternoon progressed, the four sat in the pub sharing stories of old and new times. By the time Ron and Hermione made it back to their cottage, the sun was already set and the evening stars appeared in the sky.

* * *

**There it is! Now go and review! If you do, I'll reply to it :)**

**XoXo**

**Danika**


	7. Sick to the Stomach

**Hi all! Sorry I havent updated for a bit. I've had a bit of writers block lately so I hope this will do. By the Way, this was meant to be a super long chapter, but it would have taken me YEARS!! So here it is, and I hope you like it :)**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! -If you do, I'll reply to it when I get it :) PROMISE!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: don't own it, just love it...**

**Chapter Seven: Passing on the Bug**

Hermione rolled over, noticing for the second time that night that Ron wasn't there next to her. It had now been a week since they had returned from their honeymoon, and already the two were back at work. Not for long though.

She got out of bed, following the sound of Ron, lurching the contents of his stomach into the toilet. There she found him. Sitting on the ground next to the toilet bowl, face pale, body shaking. She walked over and knelt down beside him.

"Hun, you okay?" she said placing strands of his hair behind his ear.

He shook his head groggily. "I feel -like shit." He said unsteadily.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed. Unless you still need to throw up." She said cautiously.

Ron shook his head lazily as he started to stand up.

Hermione helped him up, giving him an arm to lean on, and helped him back into bed. She sat beside him and helped him into the covers. He shook fiercely under the blanket, his brow coated in a thin layer of sweat.

"I'm going to get some things to make you more comfortable, okay sweetie?" She said lovingly.

He nodded shakily. She left the room in search of a bucket, hot water bottle and sleeping potion- just in case. When she returned she placed the bucket by the bed, the potion on the bedside table, and hopped into bed next to a shivering Ron. She slid up close against him, soothing him with her presence and touch. He laid his head on her stomach as she was seated with her back against the headboard. She placed the hot water bottle in a gap their two bodies made, and placed her palm on his forehead.

"You've got a bit of a temperature hun." She whispered. But he was already beginning to fall asleep, finally. She continued to stroke his hair until she too, drifted into what was bound to be an uncomfortable slumber.

When Hermione woke the next morning, her back was sore and her neck was stiff. Ron was shivering again and he still looked pale. She got out of bed gently and reached for the phone. She dialled the number for the doctor's surgery, making an appointment for later that morning. She then called the Ministry and _The_ _Prophet_ to let them know that neither she nor Ron would be in for work that day.

She placed the phone back on its stand and made her way to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

Hermione scanned the fridge and pantry for some breakfast. But there was nothing there that she felt like eating.

"I know.." she said with a cheeky smile.

She got a piece of paper and a pen and began to write a letter to her mother-in-law.

_Dear Molly,_

_Ron has been really sick lately. There's no need for panic, I'm taking him to see the doctor in a couple of hours. The reason I'm writing is that I was hoping you could make some of your special soup for him. I know it always makes us feel better when we're sick. I might pop in later anyway to see how you both are._

_Love always, Hermione._

Hermione gave the letter to Bindy, their owl, and decided to have some toast with her tea. Hermione _loved _molly's food, especially her soups. But she would have to wait a while until it would even be made.

When Hermione finished with her toast, she got out some water crackers and made a hot mug of black tea for Ron. She knew he wouldn't be able to handle real food for a while.

She put the plate of crackers on the bedside, placing a warming charm on the tea which she put next to it. She left him in a weary sleep, as she decided to go and have a long, hot shower that she really needed.

Autumn rain clouds were taking over the morning sky as Hermione came out of the bathroom.

The mug of tea she had left for Ron beforehand was now half empty, and a couple of crackers remained on the plate. Ron was back asleep, curled up on his side. She dressed herself quickly, not disturbing him as she did so. Once she had dressed herself in her most casual jeans and her white work shirt, she went on a mission to find Ron's dressing gown and slippers. After doing so, she gently woke him up, getting him ready to go to the doctor.

In Hermione's opinion, visiting the doctor was never really a pleasant experience. Though she didn't have anything against them personally, the only memories she had from visiting the doctor always related back to injections, horrid tasting syrups and in her more recent years, potions.

As they waited for their turn to see the doctor, Hermione read an old copy of a muggle magazine from a large stack on a table nearby. Ron on the other hand hung his head on her shoulder, a bucket in hand just in case.

"Ronald Weasley?" the receptionist called out into the silent waiting room. Hermione nodded in confirmation. "Dr Lucas will see you now." The woman said with a smile.

Hermione helped Ron stand, and supported him as the two walked into the doctor's room down the hall. Dr Lucas was standing over his desk, typing busily away at his computer. As the two entered the room, he apologised for his rudeness, and promptly concluded what he was typing.

"Good morning Mr Weasley… and it's Hermione isn't it?" The doctor said recalling her name. She nodded fondly, where Ron on the other hand slumped himself onto the examination bed, looking sickly. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

Hermione recited Ron's symptoms to the doctor as he checked Ron's temperature. All the while, jotting down as she spoke. Dr Lucas looked back on his notes several times before coming up with a reasonable conclusion.

"Im afraid you have a mild case of the flu Mr Weasley. Nothing to be too concerned about."

Hermione had suspected as such, and was not surprised to hear it. The doctor wrote a prescription of antibiotics to help Ron on his way to recovery. With an exchange of thanks, and an issued medical certificate, the two left the doctors office.**

* * *

**

**If you have any suggestions/ theories, feel free to post them in a review... I want to know what's going on in those Harry Potter minds of yours :)**

**Till Next time...**

**XoXo**

**Danika**


	8. Passing on the Bug

**HELLO LOYAL READERS! I'm really sorry that i haven't been able to update until now. I was really busy with exams and stuff at school, but I know that you guys REALLY don't care. So here's another chapter, I hope it's okay, because my beta is away in Vietnam, so I edited this one myself. --Get's trampled by a mob of unsatisfied readers--**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S !!Don't forget to review!! -I really appreciate every single review I get. (And as promised, I will reply to every review that I recieve) **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Passing on the bug**

In the following days, Ron's symptoms lightened and within less than a week he was back to his normal self. The problem now was that Hermione had begun to feel ill, just as Ron had. She had unfortunately begun feeling sick just as _he_ had started to feel better.

So there she sat, slumped lazily against the cold bathtub. She wiped the residue of vomit from her mouth, repulsed by the taste. She managed to pick herself up from the floor and shuffle to the sink to rinse her mouth of the foul flavour. As she looked up at herself in the mirror, she was not comforted by what she saw. She noticed that her face was a sickly pasty colour, hardly normal for someone in good health. She looked tired. She _felt_ tired. She had the sudden urge to go to back to bed. She trudged back into the bedroom and unceremoniously buried herself under the covers.

Today she was home by herself, as she had been every day between the hours of 9am and 6pm for the past week while Ron worked. Despite the fact that he insisted she seek medical attention, Hermione, being as stubborn as she was, insisted that her illness would pass in due time.

Two weeks passed and Hermione was still ill. Though her symptoms were lighter and occurred less frequently, they were still annoyingly unwelcome.

Today was the day that Hermione would be seeing Ginny, Harry and baby Alex since they had returned from hospital. And although she felt considerably unwell, she knew she owed it to them, and to herself to see their plans through.

So there she was, standing at the doorway of beloved friends' house in Godric's Hollow, feeling emotionally and physically drained, feeling as though she was about to cry. For some bizarre reason, she did just that. She burst into tears as she sounded the doorbell, sick and tired of being so sick and tired.

Ginny answered the door, eager to see her best friend, but the moment she saw Hermione's state, the welcoming smile on her face quickly turned into one of worry and distress.

"What's the matter?" Ginny said in dire concern.

Hermione uttered words of no sense what-so-ever as she continued to sob on her friend's doorstep. Ginny held her arms out lovingly to her sister-in-law, in the hope to calm her down and decipher her dilemma. Hermione enveloped herself within the confines of her best friend's embrace and openly wept.

Hermione was ushered into the house, away from the open street, where she was led to the couch in the living room. Ginny sat Hermione firmly on the couch, kneeling promptly in front of her, holding of her hands in her own.

Harry strolled casually into the room but promptly turned around when he saw that he was intruding on the beginning of a serious 'girl talk' between his wife and best friend.

"Mione, talk to me hun." Ginny said searching Hermione's face for any clue as to her emotional outburst.

"I… I…I just feel like… like nothing is going right for me lately." Hermione said as her sobs subsided.

"Awww sweetie, what's happened?" she said in a motherly tone. "Has my idiot brother done something stupid to upset you?" she said in a mockingly stern voice.

"No… well, at least not anything out of the ordinary for Ron."

"Tell me _everything_. I have all the time in the world." Ginny said, pulling the coffee table closer to the couch and sitting on it.

"Well… I don't really know where to begin." Hermione said

"Try from the start… then go from there." Ginny teased. Hermione retorted to the comment by making a childish facial expression toward Ginny.

"Well… you know how Ron was sick the other week?" Ginny nodded in response. "Well he _graciously_ gave whatever he had to me. And it just _wont go away_." She said in frustration as she laid her head in her hands. "It's _so_ annoying, it's made me so tired and I haven't been to work in weeks, _plus_ it's messing with my head and making me all emotional... I don't think I can take it much longer." She said in an angry, yet pitiful tone.

"Well, Miss "Top of My Class," did you ever consider getting yourself checked out by a doctor?" Ginny said smugly.

"Ginny" Hermione said as she peered through her hands. "You _know_ that me and doctors don't go down well."

"I understand that, but will you at least let_ me_ try something?"

"What. Tell me what it is that you so desperately want try." Hermione said dully, not in the mood for nonsense.

Ginny grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand, leading her into the kitchen, and over to the medicine cabinet.

"Ginny…" Hermione whined. "Not so fast, or I might be tempted to vomit everywhere."

"Hmmmm…." Ginny said in thought. "Tell me dearest. How long has the vomiting been around?"

"Ummm… about two weeks" Hermione replied sceptically.

"And the overall sensation of feeling shit everyday?" she said in an unnervingly bubbly tone as she searched the contents of the cabinet.

"…around the same."

"I don't think we're going to find what we need in here." Ginny said shutting the cabinet door and making her way promptly down the hall to the bathroom. Hermione unwillingly and impatiently trailed behind, turning the corner to the bathroom to find Ginny on her knees rummaging through yet _another_ cabinet.

A muffled "Ahah!" was heard mere moments later as Ginny pulled something out from the very back of the bathroom cabinet.

In her hand she grasped a small rectangular cardboard box. She checked the box once more before apprehensively handing it over to Hermione.

Hermione took hold of the box, suspiciously eyeing her best friend as she tried to view the label. Her eyes went wide as she read the italic magenta text, _'Home Pregnancy Test'._

"Is this a joke?" Hermione said with a nervous laugh.

"Come on Mione, humour me. Take the test." Ginny encouraged.

"Bu –No -Wha?" Hermione stuttered as a result of confusion and shock. "Wait -NO! What on earth makes you think I'm -_pregnant_ of all things?"

"Mione, wake _up!_ The vomiting, the constant tiredness… The mood swings." Ginny stated as she checked each one off with a separate finger. "The lack of your period?" She added with a raised eyebrow as though asking a question. Hermione looked up from the small box to her friend in surprise, but after a few calculating moments, she nodded in defeat. "I'm telling you sweetie, you have two options, get this sorted right now so we at least _know_, or you can wait it out until you _think_ you will get better. Because I know you well enough to know that you won't be seeing a doctor _willingly_ any time soon."

"That's not the point." Hermione spoke unsurely in her defence.

Ginny was about to respond, but was rudely interrupted by the nagging cries of baby Alex.

"Look." Ginny said impatiently. 'I'll see to him, while _you_ take the test. No buts!" she said and closed the door behind her.

Hermione leaned back against the basin and sighed. She hadn't even considered the fact that she may have been pregnant. The thought made her feel warm inside, that maybe- just maybe there was a human life growing within her. She smiled at the things that would be in store over the coming months if she was in fact pregnant. She looked down at the box once more.

'What if it turns out negative?' she thought to herself. She had made herself so keen about the prospect of being a mother, that she hadn't considered the fact that the test could perhaps be negative. Though the notion depressed her slightly, it made her even more eager to find out the result of the test. So she did it.

She sat in anticipation on the closed toilet seat, anxious to see whether the test revealed a negative result of one line, or a positive result of two. It seemed to take a painfully long time as the silence engulfed the small bathroom.

Hermione wandered solemnly out of the bathroom and headed aimlessly toward the nursery, the small stick clutched in her hand. As she approached the doorway, she heard the soft voices of her two best friends. She entered the room to find both of them peering into the cot where baby Alex now slept peacefully.

As Ginny realised that Hermione was now present in the room, she made her way excitedly toward her, leaving harry to tend to their son.

"Well?" she whispered eagerly, taking Hermione's hand into her own.

"Inconclusive." Hermione said bluntly.

"Inconclusive?" Ginny confirmed in disappointment, heading out of the room.

"Yep. Red dot and all." Hermione said unenthusiastically.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that you're _not _actually pregnant." Ginny said in the hope to lighten the situation.

"Yes, but it doesn't necessarily mean that I _am._" Hermione said impatiently.

"Well you could at least be a little more optimistic." She muttered.

"Ginny, please don't tell me what to be or do. I don't really need it at the moment." Hermione said, rubbing the sides of her head.

"Just relax for a minute, okay? Please?" she said placing her hands firmly on Hermione's shoulders. "Now, don't snap at me, but I have another idea."

Hermione opened her mouth ready to beigin a full bore row, but found it within herself to respond calmly. "Enlighten me." Said bluntly.

"Walk with me." Ginny replied simply.

The two made their way back into the living room, where Ginny instructed Hermione to sit down. As Hermione took her seat, Ginny made her way to a large bookshelf in the corner of the room. She returned moments later, carrying with her a thick brown book with a dulled brown cover. As Ginny took her seat on the coffee as she had done earlier, Hermione saw that the book's title read: _100 simple spells for the amateur first aider._

"What are you going to do to me?" Hermione asked sceptically as she saw Ginny reach for her wand.

"I'm not going to _do_ anything to you. All I want is to cast a simple spell to get us some answers."

"Fine. Just as long as it A: doesn't hurt, B: isn't humiliating, or C: doesn't have any side effects. Got it." She said sternly.

"Okay." Ginny said quickly. "Now, I'm going to cast the Gravida charm on you." Hermione gave her a quizzical look. "If the tip of my wand turns blue, you're pregnant, if it turns red, your not." Ginny added informatively.

"Of course! I remember." Hermione said with the twinkle in her eye that she got whenever she knew the answer to an important question. "The Gravida charm, used for the magical detection of pregnancy in witches. The charm is the most accurate of its class, and has a complete guarantee of success." Recited Hermione.

"Well someone's done their homework." Ginny praised. "Let's do this shall we?"

Hermione nodded nervously and shut her eyes to ease the tension. Ginny muttered the words "Ostendo Gravida" and Hermione was struck with a pleasant warmth that coursed through her whole body. She kept her eyes shut, dreading to open them to the colour red.

"Mione open your eyes hun." Ginny said in an unreadable tone.

Hermione hesitantly opened her right eye, afraid of what she may see. The overwhelming feeling of happiness washed through her entire being as she saw it. The tip of Ginny's wand was glowing an incredible bright blue.

* * *

**HOW EXCITING!! Almost fooled you all... Mwahahahaaaaaa. PLEASE FIND IT WITHIN YOUR HEART TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!** **SUGGESTIONS AND THEORIES ARE WELCOME!!**

**B.T.W ...I'm on holidays now, so that means I'll have more time for fanfic updating --Crowd goes wild!--**

**Till next time,**

**XoXo -****Danika**


	9. Telling Ron

**Hello Loyal readers! I can't believe I wrote another whole chapter in like, a day! I'm looking forward to writing the next one, becuase I know you'll all be begging for more... (as you'll soon find out) **

**So Enjoy, And don't forget to review. And feel free to submit any suggestions or theories in a review as well.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Nine: Telling Ron**

It had been five long days since Hermione had found out she was pregnant. Though the most difficult part of the equation still remained. She had to tell Ron. She _wanted_ to tell him, but she just couldn't find the right time or the right words in which to do so.

So she decided to make it happen a different way. Hermione reluctantly booked herself a doctor's appointment for the following afternoon to confirm specific details of her pregnancy. She did so in the hope that it would be the ideal opportunity to drop the bomb on her husband. The only thing she had to do was convince him to go with her.

"Ron. I've decided to see the doctor." Hermione informed him as he joined her in bed that night.

"About time." He teased. "I see you've decided to swallow your pride too." He joked. The response to which was a face full of pillow.

"Very funny." She said sarcastically. "But I was actually hoping you might go with me." She said in a hopeful tone.

"Hermione, you know I have work to do tomorrow."

"Yes I do, but I was hoping you could spare a couple of hours to accompany your sick wife to the doctor." She said in attempt to persuade him.

"Mione…" he whined. "I _can't_. I have to stay at home and work on my article."

"Please." She said pathetically. "I need _someone_ there for moral support."

"So take Ginny." Ron replied.

"I can't take Ginny, she has Alex to look after. And besides, it'd mean more to me if it was _you_ who came with me."

There was a brief pause in which Ron searched his brain for a plausible excuse. He didn't find one. "Okay… I'm not making any promises, but I'll see what I can do."

Hermione squealed and snuggled up to him. "Thank you sweetie."

As Ron turned out the bedside lamp, Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself. For soon, he would finally know their exciting news.

Hermione sat in the waiting room of the doctor's practice, glancing over the top of her magazine every few minutes. It was already 20 minutes past the time she had told Ron to meet her, and she was growing more and more anxious.

"Hermione Weasley?" the receptionist called. Hermione reluctantly got up and headed into the doctor's room.

"Ahh, Mrs Weasley." Dr Lucas greeted. "We meet again."

"Indeed we do." Hermione replied somewhat nervously.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" the doctor said as he sat down, instructing Hermione to do the same.

"Well, I was going to wait for my husband to be here for this, but it doesn't appear as though he will be showing up. You see, I recently found out that I was pregnant, and I haven't told him yet." She said sounding rather guilty.

"Congratulations Mrs Weasley. I take it you found this out by means of a pregnancy test?"

Hermione nodded a lie, knowing that it was not appropriate to inform him of the magic involved in the discovery of her pregnancy.

"So I'm guessing that you're here to get some solid information, am I right?" Dr Lucas said knowingly.

Hermione nodded once more. "I was just wondering… How long will all of this take?" Hermione said timidly.

"Oh, it shouldn't take longer than half an hour… forty five minutes at the most." The doctor said checking his wristwatch.

As Hermione left the doctors clinic, she was even happier than when she had _originally_ discovered her pregnancy. She had just been informed, through varying test results, that she was in fact six weeks into her pregnancy carrying twins.

She placed her hand over her relatively flat abdomen and smiled. Not even the fact that Ron had blown her off could upset her. In fact she was on her way to tell him. The excitement from the news made her feel like she could face anything. –Even telling Ron.

When Hermione walked in the door, she heard merciless clicking from the study down the hall. She entered the room to find Ron typing busily at the computer, looking deep in thought, and slightly tense.

"Hey stranger." She said as she leaned against the doorway.

Ron quickly glanced around his shoulder, muttering an impatient "Hi." in response.

"Nice to see you too." She said in offence.

"Uhuh…" Ron muttered as he kept typing. "Can we talk later…? I'm busy right now."

Hermione ignored his words and continued. "Did you forget something today?" she hinted.

"Mione, please. I'm _really _not in the mood for guessing games right now." He said rudely.

"Don't speak to me like that please." She said in a warning tone.

"Don't tell me how to speak." he said harshly. "If you don't mind I have work to do."

"Actually I _do _mind." She said, her voice becoming louder. "I need to speak with you Ronald and you will _not _just shrug me off."

"What. Tell me what it is that is so important?" he said in anger.

She was about to tell him the _real_ news, but given his rude remarks, she was angered into changing her mind. "I would like to discuss why you blew me off today." She said trying to stay calm .

"_Blew you off_?" he said scathingly. "If you're talking about that stupid doctor's appointment…" he started, but was stopped before he could finish.

"Stupid? _Stupid?_ You _know_ I needed your support today, I specifically asked you to be there because I hate going. What if I had found out I was dying? Would you care?" she said dramatically.

"_Are_ you dying?" Ron said in an accusing tone.

"...Well, no… But-"

"No. See, then it wasn't so important for me to be there was it." He said turning back to his computer.

"Just because I'm not dying doesn't mean it wasn't important." She said bitterly.

"Will you just let me BE for now? I _really _need to get this done, and YOU being here doesn't make that happen!" he yelled.

"No I'm not going to _let you be_ until I tell you what I wanted to before you started being a prick." She screamed over him. "I'm pr-" She tried to tell him, but he didn't let her finish.

"Hermione! What ever it is, it can WAIT!" he said growing more frustrated by the second.

"Ronald!" this is not the way to deal with the situation and you KNOW it!"

"Hermione! Stop, will you? You're acting like my mother!" Ron yelled in frustration.

"Well if you didn't act like such a child, I wouldn't have to!" She screamed back as her emotions began to take over her mind.

"What's the big bloody deal!! I told you that I wouldn't be able to come!"

"_No_, what you said is that you _mightn't_ be able to come!" she in an accusing tone. "And _that's_ not even the point!"

"Well what the FUCK is the bloody point!!" he yelled in annoyance.

"I really wanted you there today!" Hermione screamed over him, as tears of her fury formed in her eyes. "And then _you _go and decide _not_ to show up, without even letting me know."

"Hermione, you _know_ that my job is hanging on by a thread with all the sick leave I took! I've had work up to my _eyeballs_ with this knew article, and if I didn't do at least _some_ of it today, the work would have kept piling up on me! So you see, I couldn't _possibly_ have left today even if I had WANTED to!" Ron yelled angrily to try and justify his actions.

"So you're saying you didn't even _want_ to go with me?" Hermione said in a quite, hurt voice.

"No that's _not_ what I said." Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Well it certainly sounded like it to me." Hermione replied as a lone tear made its way down her cheek.

It made Ron's heart break when he saw the pain in her face. But he couldn't let himself be controlled by her emotions. He had every right to be angry at her. Well, in _his_ mind he did.

"Look, let's just stop this bullshit okay. I don't need it right now." Ron said, trying to appear unaffected by Hermione's display of emotion.

"What you _need_ is to take a good long think about your priorities." She said coldly. "When you've discovered where _I_ stand on that list, let me know."

With her last impacting words, Hermione left their house, slamming the door behind her.

She burst into tears as soon as she pulled out of the drive way. They hadn't argued like that in an extremely long time. It hurt Hermione to see it happen. To see the rage in his eyes, the harshness in his words. It hurt her even more that not once had he tried to apologise to her. Not _once_. She drove down the quiet suburban street as quickly as she could, just to get away from him.

She made her way down the highway toward Ginny and Harry's house in a lulled state of unhappiness, not paying much attention to anything around her. As tears stung her eyes, she was oblivious to her surroundings. So much so, that she was unknowingly veering off the road, headed straight for an innocent red gum.

The sound of shattering glass and crunching metal broke through the air as Hermione's car collided with the large tree. As Hermione lay awkwardly slumped against the steering wheel, blood trickling down her face, her last conscious prayer was that her unborn children were unharmed.

* * *

**DUN- DUN- DUHHHH... **

**I know, you all want to kill me for leaving the chapter like that... --runs away from murderous fanfictioners--**

**Don't Forget to review...**

**XoXo Danika**


	10. It's Not Your Fault

**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas!! I'm so increadibly sorry that this chapter took so long to update! I had massive writer's block half way through writing it, and the fact that it's considerably longer than the rest of the other chapters made it harder to write quickly. **

**But here it is, but unfortuantely it's un-BETA-ed, but I may upload an edited copy of the chapter sometime in the new year. CAN YOU BELIEVE THE YEAR IS ALMOST OVER! **

**And omg, new Harry Potter title! HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS. I can't fricken wait! But anyway.. back on track... here's the latest chapter, I hope you like it... it gets a bit rushed at the end, but bear with it... **

**HERE YOU GO!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: It's Not Your Fault**

Ron felt depressed and somewhat guilty when he woke up early the next morning, as memories from his fight with Hermione still lingered in his mind from the night before. Even though he knew he should have been, he wasn't worried about the fact that Hermione didn't come home that night. This was because he _also _knew that whenever Hermione was mad, or upset at him, she went to Ginny's house. Ginny was Hermione's shoulder to cry on when _he _did something wrong.

So there he was, all alone in the empty house, feeling sorry for himself. He knew what he had said was wrong. He knew that he had really hurt her. And he knew that he was sorry. All Ron wanted at that moment was to apologise, and for everything to be okay. He immediately went to the phone to call Harry and Ginny's house, but as he glanced down at the answering machine beside it, he noticed that the red block numbers flashed the number three at him. He swore that there weren't three on the machine when he had gone to bed the night before. So curiously, he pressed the play button.

"You have -THREE- new voice messages." The female voice stated robotically. "Received: 11:42 PM –YESTERDAY." The voice concluded, allowing the first message to begin.

"This is Felicity from St Andrews Hospital, I apologise for calling so late, but we've had a…" The voice paused for a moment, "-Hermione Weasley admitted to our hospital this evening. You're listed here as one of her emergency contacts, and given the current situation, I advise you to get here as soon as possible. If you have any immediate concerns, please don't hesitate to call." The machine beeped signalling the message's end. Ron felt his heart plunge though his stomach.

'_Hospital. Oh god' _He thought in horror.

The machine continued automatically onto the next message. "Received: 11:54PM –YESTERDAY" the machine voice said.

"Hey Ron, it's Ginny." Ginny's words sounded rushed and slightly fretful. "Look, I've just got this weird phone call telling me to go to St Andrews because Hermione's there. I figured they'd have called you too, and seeing as I'm getting your machine I'm assuming you've already left. If you haven't, I just hope that you get this message _really _soon."

"Received: 12:22 AM –TODAY" the machine voice said once more.

"Ron? Ron! Pick up! Answer the phone…" The voice on the next message said. It was Harry's voice. "Ron, me and Ginny are at the hospital. You need to get here _now_." His voice sounded panicked. "It's Hermione… She -she was in an accident –and she isn't doing too well…" the voice said in a more depressed and dejected tone. "So please –just get here when you hear this." Once again the machine beeped as the message finished.

Ron stood motionless in shock as his mind tried to process what he had just heard. How could he have missed those calls? Then again he _was_ a very heavy sleeper. Or so he had been told. But _three?_ As his mind slowly comprehended the situation, he realised that he _had_ to get to the hospital. Dressing as quickly as he could, he was promptly out the door within five minutes.

He arrived at St Andrews hospital in a panicked state. Entering the relatively empty foyer, he swiftly made his way to the reception desk. He managed to say Hermione's name coherently to the receptionist, who directed him to the Intensive Care Unit. He frantically made his way through the masses of white corridors, following the directions to the ICU. When he finally arrived at the nurse's station, he was distraught to find that no one was there.

"Hello?" he called out, looking frantically around as he did so.

"Ron?" a familiar voice sounded from the distance.

"Ginny?" he said unsurely, looking in the direction that her voice had come from.

Ginny emerged from what appeared to be a small waiting room near the end of the hallway. She rushed up to her brother and desperately wrapped her arms around him.

"You finally came." She said into his chest. Ron hugged her tightly, overcome by emotions.

"Gin, where's Hermione?" he choked out after a few moments. "Is she okay?" he said, releasing his sister.

"She's in surgery." Ginny said sorrowfully. "She's been in there for a couple of hours."

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" Ron said beginning to tear.

"Well. She was on her way to our house when she crashed. According to police, she veered off the road and into a tree. We got here as soon as we got the call from the hospital. We've only been in to see her once, and that was only for a couple of hours, but she didn't look good Ron." Ginny said as she tried to stop her own tears from falling.

"Why? Will she be alright? She'll be alright won't she?" Ron said becoming anxious.

"We haven't heard anything since they took her into surgery."

"This is all my fault." Ron said blankly.

"Ron, don't say that." Ginny said sympathetically.

"You don't understand…" Ron said as he let his tears flow freely. "She was going to your house because of _me_." Ron said as he leaned his forehead against a nearby wall. Ginny looked on in confusion.

"What did you do?" She said sceptically.

"I…We -we had a fight... A _really _big fight. I said some really hurtful stuff to her. And then she just… left." Ron said guiltily. "And –and she always goes to you, I thought she would just cool off at your place. Believe me Ginny you have no idea how bad I felt when she left." He said turning to face his sister looking distraught.

"What was the argument about" she said trying to be understanding.

"At first it was a disagreement about me not going to the doctor with her yesterday. But I was really stressed about finishing my article for work, so I snapped. I was rude, I was nasty… I should have just gone with her… None of this would have happened." He said as he began to break down.

He leaned his back against the wall and slid down, landing on the floor in a mess. He cried softly as he brought his legs to his chest and enveloped his arms around them. Ginny crouched down beside him and put her hand lovingly on his shoulder.

"Ron. You don't know why she wanted you there so badly, do you." She said gently, as though speaking with a fragile child.

He shook his head and looked up at her with puffy eyes. Ginny didn't know if she should be the one to tell him. But she supposed the news was better coming from her, rather than from a doctor or nurse who had no emotional attachment to him. She put on a brave face as she fought the tears away.

"Ron… She wanted to tell you… She was _going_ to tell you yesterday… That… That she was pregnant." Ginny said remorsefully, as she wasn't even sure whether that statement would still be true the next time Ron got to see his wife.

"What?" Ron said in confusion and disbelief. A few silent moments passed in which Ron grew pale. "Oh god…" He whispered in a fearful tone. "She tried to tell me yesterday when we argued… But I didn't let her…" He suddenly became more depressed than he'd ever felt before. "I pushed her away, and now look what's come of it." He choked out before bursting into tears. "If anything happens to her, or to the baby, I don't think I could ever forgive myself." falling apart again. Ginny wrapped her arms him, rocking him gently to try to soothe his heartache.

"Ron. Everything will be okay…" she said reassuringly, but not quite believing it herself.

"You don't know that." He sobbed.

"No, I don't know that. But you have to stay positive okay? For Hermione's sake."

Ron breathed out heavily, comfortably staying within the security of Ginny's arms. She seemed to have that effect on people. They stayed silently crouched on the floor, until each heard the shuffling footsteps of Hermione's surgeon echo down the hall toward them.

"Mr Weasley?" the young man said in a quiet, gentle voice.

Ron and Ginny scrambled to their feet, eager for whatever news the doctor brought with him.

"How is she?" Ron asked hesitantly, fearful of what the answer may be.

"The thing you must understand Mr Weasley is that your wife is very fragile right now."

"But is she okay." He pressed.

"Yes, she'll be fine. But there's something you should know."

'_Not the baby… please let the baby be okay…' _Ron thought in anxiety.

"The injuries that she has sustained have caused some bruising to her uterus…"

'_Oh no… Don't say it… Please don't say it.'_

"… but fortunately, both babies are fine and well at this point in time.

'_Both?' _he thought in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but did you say _both?_" Ginny said, waking Ron from his stupor.

"That's correct. Mrs Weasley is carrying twins."

"Oh my…" Ginny said in a trance-like state… "Another set of weasley twins in the family…" She said staring blankly ahead, before shifting her gaze up to meet Ron's.

"But, they're all okay… right?" Ron stuttered. "Hermione and the –twins." He said trying to believe the words he had just uttered.

The surgeon nodded humbly. "But I must warn you that this bruising may cause later complications in your wife's pregnancy. We won't know the risks for a while yet, but from what I saw earlier, Mrs Weasley, along with your two children, is very lucky to still be with us."

Ron gulped. "Can I see her?" he said nervously.

"Yes, by all means. But she has suffered from several minor injuries on the exterior of her body." The doctor said as he gestured for them to go forward. Ginny stayed behind, wanting to tend to Harry and Alex, also wanting to give Ron the precious time alone with his wife.

"She's suffered from quite a deep gash on her head." Ron winced at the thought. "She's had stitches that will need to come out in a few weeks time. She's also unfortunately badly broken some bones in her foot, but we've operated and placed it in a plaster cast. She's also got a fair few small bruises, so she'll be in no mood to move anywhere, especially with that foot. It's a comforting thought that you'll be here to help her through this though. Patients always seem to recover well with support from loved ones." The doctor said heartily, as the two made their way down an awkwardly silent corridor.

"By the way…" the doctor mentioned offhandedly. "I received the request to have your wife transferred to St Mungo's Hospital." Ron looked quizzically at the surgeon. He spoke before Ron had the opportunity to question him. "Yes, Mr Weasley, I am aware of your predicament. My sister, fortunately, is a medi-witch there and I was able to process the request rather quickly. Your wife will be able to be transferred when she is in a more stable condition."

"Uhh… Thank you… Thank you very much." Ron said in awe. "Umm I didn't catch your name, Dr…?"

"Lucas. Robert if you like…" he stated.

"You don't by any chance follow the family profession do you?" Ron asked casually.

"Yeh, actually I do. My dad is a General Practitioner not too far from here. How'd you guess?"

"I think he's my doctor. I'm not one hundred percent certain, I mean Hermione usually deals with that sort of thing." Ron said, as a guilty lump formed in his throat.

Awkward silence followed Ron's statement until the two stopped in front of a room with the door shut. "She's in there" The Dr Lucas (junior) whispered. "But I doubt she'll be awake for some time now. I'll leave you to be alone with her. I know how eager you must be to see her." The doctor said quietly as he opened the door. "Have the nurses page me when she wakes up. She'll no doubt have some questions." He whispered as he ushered Ron into the room, before leaving.

Ron took in the sight before him. Hermione was laid delicately in bed, situated in the centre of the room. Her body was still, apart from the staggered breathes she took every few seconds. The room wasn't filled with extravagant medical machinery as he had expected, just Hermione, attached to a drip with clear liquid running into her arm.

He felt like he was about to cry again. But he had to stay strong. After all, she was going to be okay. Their babies were safe. But Hermione wouldn't be laying in the bed before him if it wasn't for his actions. He looked over her body. The first thing he noticed was her face. The cut on her head that the doctor had mentioned obviously looked as bad as it must have felt.

The battered skin tightly clasped together with surgical thread, had an outline of bruising surrounding it. The purple tinge to her skin matched several others that were visible on her arms and on the rest of her face. Her cheekbone looked like it had been rouged with a mixture of purple, blue and yellow dusts. The bruise following the bone right up her jaw line.

Ron choked back his sobs, guilt stinging him with every mark of pain he saw on her body. He made his way to the side of her bed, dragging a nearby chair with him. He hovered over her for a short moment, taking in the sight of her plastered foot sticking out from underneath her blanket, awkwardly propped up on a stack of pillows.

He glanced over to her midsection. The comforting realisation that his children were in there roamed through his mind. He placed his hand ever so lightly on her abdomen, silently greeting his unborn children. He sat down in his chair, gently placing Hermione's motionless hand in his own. He sat noiselessly, stroking her hand with the pad of his thumb every so often.

One short hour passed and Ron was still in the same position. He hadn't left her side.

Hermione's eyes delicately flickered open. Looking around the room, she saw Ron next to her bedside, greeting her with a warm smile. She immediately felt the overwhelming pain as she tried to speak.

"Don't try to talk if it hurts." Ron said gently. "Before _I_ say anything else, I want you to know how_ incredibly_ sorry I am… When I found out about the crash, I felt so bad for saying what I had said to you… Not that I didn't already feel bad, but I realised just how much you mean to me when I got the news. The not knowing if you were okay scared me the most. I can't live without you, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't alright. " He said, his eyes beginning to water again. Hermione looked at him sadly. She cleared her throat, trying to speak once more.

"Ron…" she said hoarsely, squeezing his hand.

"Wait, there's something you need to know." He said as Hermione looked on expectantly at him. He placed his hand softly on her stomach for the second time and began to speak. "I know about the pregnancy." Hermione looked at him, fear showing in her eyes. "-but they're okay… they're _both_ okay." He said quickly, as though reading her emotions. Relief filled her as she discovered her children were safe.

"How did you find out?" she said in a soft, raspy voice.

"Ginny. She told me just after I got here. But it was the doctor who told us about the whole 'twins' detail." He said with an affectionate smile.

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione said after a moment's pause. "All I know is that my foot _really_ hurts and my head is pounding." She said quietly.

"Well, your surgeon said that you badly broke some bones in your foot, so it will hurt for quite a while. And your head hurting would be because you've got a massive cut, about this big…" Ron held his thumb and index finger about three centimetres (a little bigger than an inch) apart. "…just above your left eyebrow."

Hermione lifted her hand to feel for the gash on her head. She winced sharply when she found it.

"There's also something else you should know."

Ron relayed to her what the doctor had told him previously about possible complications occurring later in her pregnancy. The news of this was not at all comforting to Hermione, though she seemed to take it better than he thought she would. This may also have been because she had very limited movement, and was forced to stay calm.

A few silent moments passed in which Hermione absorbed the information she had just been told.

"Everything hurts." She said as she sobbed painful tears.

"Do you want me to get someone?" Ron said gently. She nodded in response.

He paged a nurse, who in turn paged Hermione's surgeon. In no time, Hermione had been dosed with painkillers (baby friendly of course) and was feeling much better.

After Hermione had asked the surgeon all the questions that had plagued her mind, she and Ron were left alone, absorbing the love for each other that they silently exchanged.

* * *

**So there it is. Chapter ten! I made it past 50 reviews with the last chapter! Does that mean I have to write another ten to get another 50? I HOPE NOT! C'mon, just review. It don't take long, and I reply to all the signed ones I get. **

**So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. For your present to me, send a review. :)**

**XoXo Danika**


	11. Forgive and Forget?

**Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you all waiting. I hope everyone had a good christmas and a wonderful new year to start off 2007!**

**On a serious note, I'd like people's opinions on whether the story is dragging on or not... If you feel I should end it soon with a couple of chapters, I will gladly do so, but for those of you who would like a kind of month by month thing, I'm happy to do that too. PLEASE let me know because I want you to enjoy it, not get sick of it coz it's boring... Anyway... This chapter took a while to write and is a little jumpy but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven:**

Hermione lay wearily in her hospital bed at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She had been there for nearly two weeks, and although she'd had visitors every day, she still felt the sense of boredom and abandonment whenever they left her. All she wanted was to go home and get some normality back into her life.

"Normal?" she scoffed quietly. "Like _that_ will happen any time in _my_ life. I'm practically an advertisement for everything abnormal." she muttered to herself.

"Well, talking to yourself doesn't help I'm afraid." Ron said as he ventured into her room from the hallway.

"How long were you out there for?" she said as she sat up.

"Not long." he replied, kissing her lightly on the forehead and lying down on her bed with her. "But if it's any consolation, I don't think you're an advertisement for abnormality. You're far from it, if I do say so myself." A slight pause filled the room as the two relaxed into each others' presence. "I don't think I'd classify you as normal though either. You're far too extraordinary to ever be considered as _just normal_."

Hermione kissed him affectionately on the lips. All she needed was someone to remind her that she was wanted and appreciated.

"Thanks." she said softly.

"What for?"

"Loving me." she whispered.

"How can I not love you?" Ron whispered back, stroking her cheek lovingly with the back of his hand.

The two shared another chaste kiss as Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her close to him.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" he said in an absent tone.

"My foot hurts." she stated.

Hermione's foot was still in a plaster cast. Thankfully, the healers had been able to mend the gash on her forehead and the minor bruises. The potion that was used for bone repair however, was unfortunately unsafe to use while in pregnancy.

"Here you go." Ron said passing Hermione the medication left earlier by her Muggle surgeon.

She washed down the pill with a glass of water and slumped back against Ron's sturdy chest.

"Is that any better?"

"Much." she replied snuggling against him.

"Hey, guess what?" Ron said softly after a few moments.

"What?" Hermione mumbled.

"I spoke to Dr Lucas today."

"Which one?"

"The younger one."

"Ahh… And what did our dear Dr Lucas have to say?"

"He said that he's been keeping up to date with your progress and he said that you might be able to leave here as soon as Saturday."

"Finally! I've almost forgotten what home even _looks_ like. That makes only two more days of solitude!" she rejoiced.

Ron chuckled. "He also told me to wish you a happy birthday for last week."

"How did he know it was my birthday?"

"It came up in conversation."

Hermione suddenly felt the familiar stirring feeling in her stomach. She reached for one of the 'sick bags' that she had built a stockpile of and heaved her breakfast into it. She cursed Mother Nature for not cutting her one bit of slack from her daily morning sickness while she was hospitalised. Ron stroked her back softly as Hermione settled down once more, disposing of the used sick bag in the bin beside her bed.

"Shoot me." she muttered sourly.

"Very funny."

"Who said I was joking?" she said sarcastically.

"Anyway…" Ron said shrugging off Hermione's comments. "I was thinking about how we are actually going to tell everyone about the twins," Ron began hopefully.

"Oh yeah… I'd forgotten about that." Hermione said, sounding less than enthusiastic.

"Imagine what everyone will say."

"Actually, I'd prefer not to. See, as soon as we tell them, they're going to figure out that I was pregnant before I had the accident."

"So? Why does that matter?"

"It matters because then people will want to know details, and then they'll know about what might happen later on… And I don't feel like sharing that kind of information this soon with _fifty_ of our closestrelatives." Hermione said becoming hostile in her defence.

"Okay… I understand…" Ron said trying to calm her emotions. "I wont press you on this. Just don't get mad okay? I don't want us to fight. The last time that happened you ended up here."

Hermione sighed deeply. "Ron. It's not that I don't want people to know, I _really_ do… I just, don't think I'm ready to do it just yet. "

"It's okay. When you feel comfortable enough to share the more detailed information with our friends and rellies, I'm fine with it. But I just think they should at least _know_ that you're pregnant. You don't have to go into great detail if you don't feel up to it, but just remember that I'll be there for you if it gets to be too much." he said reassuringly.

Hermione breathed out heavily in defeat. "Alright then…" she pondered aloud. "Here's the deal. I will tell if I am asked, because I can't and won't deny being pregnant. If by any chance it gets to the point that I wish to tell more, then I will. Is that fair?"

"What if no one asks?"

"If no one asks…" she contemplated silently for a few seconds. "We can announce it together later on." She said, pleased with the idea. "And it won't be to much later, just until I settle down a bit and get used to actually _being_ pregnant."

"Now that's a deal I can shake on." Ron said as he held Hermione closer.

After a few moments silence, Ron's curiosity forced his mouth to pose the question that had been plaguing his mind over the last week and a half.

"Mione?" he started softly. "I know that you're eight weeks along, but I can't seem to pin point the day that we… well, you know… _conceived_ the babies."

"Harry's birthday party." she said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ron's ears flushed a warm red in reminiscence.

"Remember how you _persuaded_ me into a moment of mindless passion?" she drawled. "_You _couldn't hold it in. It had to be _right_ there," she teased. He didn't need reminding at all. Ron had the image of that night imprinted in his mind.

"Well for someone who said that she wasn't going to make a habit of it, you sure proved yourself a liar when we were at the hospital a week later. When Ginnywas in_ labour._" he emphasised. "Honestly woman… No decency what-so-ever." he joked snidely.

"Ronald..." she said in a dominating tone. "If you ever want to do it again, I advise you not to proceed any further with that conversation."

"Good advice." Ron replied sheepishly.

Hermione snuggled back into him, feeling quite pleased with herself.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Saturday rolled by quite quickly, much to Hermione's pleasure, and she couldn't wait to leave the so called prison they dared to call a hospital. _(A/N: This is Hermione here, so to her, anything medically related is torture.)_ Ron came to get her in the early evening and Hermione couldn't have been happier to be going home.

She hobbled on her crutches up to the front door, Ron following closely with her bag slung over his shoulder. Opening the door courteously, Ron waited until Hermione was inside before giving the signal.

As soon as the light switch was flicked, a small crowd of people was revealed, standing grinning in the hallway. "SURPRISE!"

Hermione's first reaction was to scream, but promptly thought better of it. She looked around the room at the welcoming faces of her friends and family. There must have over thirty people there. Standing gob-smacked in front of everyone she knew was not the picture Hermione had in mind of returning home.

"This is half a welcome home party, and half for your birthday." Ron said from behind her, startling her out of her stupor.

Hermione kissed him lovingly, struggling to stay upright as she balanced on her crutches.

As they broke apart, guests anxiously crowded around to welcome her home. Her mother was particularly pleased to see her, hugging her affectionately as she fussed for her to sit down. After socialising for quite some time with the other of guests, Hermione decided that her mother's words were starting to appeal to her.

She sat comfortably on the couch next to Ron, her foot propped up on the coffee table in front. She relaxed against her husband as warm chatter filled the room. People surrounded them on the nearby couch and armchairs. All seemed calm, until, of course, baby Alex's whines started to fill the room.

Grandma Weasley was first on the case. Plucking him from his stroller, she tried all the common soothing methods that had worked countless times on her own children and grandchildren. Yet still his whines became louder. Bemused at the fact that even _she_ was not able to calm this screaming child, he was then passed to his mother. After no prevail, he was then passed to his father. Still the cries would not cease.

"May I?" Hermione said bashfully.

Harry placed Alex gently in her arms, still desperately trying to calm him while doing so. The sensation was completely new to her. Hermione had not yet had the opportunity of holding her nephew and the feeling was indescribable.

When he was placed in her arms, Hermione did the first thing her instincts told her. She covered his ears by resting his head between her chest and her supporting arm, blocking out the commotion of the surrounding room. The wailing slowly died down. Guests looked on in amazement as Hermione rocked him softly.

"How did you do that?" Ginny said in admiration.

Hermione shrugged. She honestly had no idea what had caused her to react that way. "I think he just wanted some peace and quiet." Meanwhile, baby Alex began to snooze while he clung on tightly to her shirt.

"Hermione, you look so natural with him. I don't see why you don't have one of your own by now," Molly said before heading to the kitchen to fix up cups of tea and coffee.

"Yeah, when are we going to see some little Hermiones and Rons running around this joint?" George joked.

"Yes, I agree," Elizabeth Granger said defiantly. "I don't want to rush you two, but I _would_ like to see my only daughter give me some grandchildren before I die." The guests in the room chortled and chuckled in agreement.

Hermione looked up to Ron, who nodded encouragingly. She glanced over to Harry and Ginny who each flashed knowing smiles at her, unnoticed by the other guests in the room.

"Actually mum," Hermione piped up casually, "Ron and I are expecting a pair sometime in early March."

A loud crash was heard from the kitchen followed by a bewildered looking Molly Weasley promptly appearing to stand in the doorway.

The smile that had previously graced Mrs Granger's lips was stuck unnaturally to her face as she looked on in a mixture of disbelief and confusion.

"What was that, dear?" she said, the awkward smile morphing into a puzzled facial expression.

"Looks like you're going to get those grandchildren you wished for!" Albert Granger spoke proudly.

* * *

**For those who havent already, please read my author's note at the top of the page... It's REALLY important. So much so that the continuation of this story depends on it!!! **

**--DRAMATIC LOOKS--**

**XoXo Danika**


	12. The Aftermath

**Hi all! This is a slightly shorter chapter... It doesnt have anything majorly important, but it's funny, and I enjoyed writing it. Also, thank you SOOOO much for everyone who reviewed to let me know what I should do with the story, it was pretty unanamous. And to 'lindsay' I'm not too sure what a clipped canadian accent sound like... it just sounded cool when i wrote that sentence :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Love You All!!****

* * *

****Chapter Twelve: The Aftermath**

The following week came and went, much to Hermione's pleasure. Even though she was glad to finally be home, she was beginning to feel somewhat swamped by all the questions she found herself having to answer, all of which started roughly ten minutes after she first announced she was pregnant, though the guests at the party had waited (out of courtesy) until after Mrs Granger had regained consciousness after passing out.

Though, however eventful _that_ night had been, Hermione's focus soon changed. As much as she tried to block it from her mind, she had to admit that she _missed_ going to work. Her month long absence had not gone unnoticed and the co-workers from her department were especially welcoming when she hobbled into work that Tuesday morning.

So there she sat, alone at her desk, finally thankful to get down to business. Of course, working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation was no easy task, but there had never been a job that Hermione couldn't handle. That, however, had been before she was pregnant. When five o'clock rolled around, she was more thankful to go home than she would ever have imagined.

As she stood in the lift supported by her crutches, she found herself regrettably face-to-face with an all-too-familiar, pale, blonde man. Hermione wasn't aware that he was employed at the Ministry, and she hoped that he was just visiting for the day. Draco Malfoy entered the lift with a sneer of contempt at the sight of her. She decided that it _wasn't_ such a good thing that he had recognised her, as it was certainly clear his feelings toward her hadn't changed since their Hogwarts years.

"I didn't know you worked here." she said, clearing her throat.

"I don't." he replied with disdain. "But had I known that _you_ were employed here, I may have been more inclined to take the stairs." he smirked.

Hermione stood stunned by his appalling behaviour. Not that it was unlike him, but she thought that maybe after all those years, he might at least have matured enough to show even the smallest amount of decency. Apparently not.

"Why did I choose _today _of all days to come back to work…" she mumbled under her breath.

"What's the matter _Granger?_" he said eying her foot. "Been ill?" Malfoy asked, not showing an ounce of sincerity.

"Yes, actually, not that it's any of your concern." she muttered. "And if you're going to address me by my _last_ name, it's Weasley now."

"Hmmm…So you finally married the beggar, did you?" he sneered.

She let out a sardonic laugh. "Says the man who married Pansy Parkinson, Slut of Slytherin." she retorted icily.

Draco eyed her frostily. "How _dare_ you speak of her that way?" he snapped.

"How dare _you_ speak of _my husband _that way? At least _I_ married someone with morals. Yes, that's right, Malfoy, morals. Something you can't buy" she almost hissed.

"Why, you slimy little mudblood." he seethed.

Hermione rolled her eyes in disdain. "Malfoy, you really ought to think of something a little more original than _mudblood_, it really is getting old." she replied with cold humour.

"Listen here _Weasel_-"

"Oh, so we're going by animals now, are we?" she interrupted. "Let me see, should I give Alistor Moody a yell then? See if he's still got it in him to turn you into a ferret?" she said spitefully, eyebrows raised. And though he tried to hide it, Hermione definitely saw a flicker of fear momentarily play across Malfoy's face.

"It would do you well to show respect to your superiors." he spoke snootily, the trace of fear no longer evident.

"Are you referring to yourself, Malfoy?" she laughed, "I certainly hope not! _And-_" she added, "it will do _you_ well –though I doubt _anything _would do you well- to learn not to treat everyone around you like dirt." she said daringly. "Oh and one last thing…" she said as the elevator came to a smooth halt. She grabbed her wand from its holster, and with a delicate swish of her wrist, the pitiful excuse of a man that stood before her was reduced to a squeaky, platinum blonde furred ferret, atop a pile of emerald wizards robes.

" It turns out we don't need Moody after all." She quipped, hobbling out of the lift with surprising dignity.

Feeling pleased with herself, Hermione headed down the hall toward the Auror department.

Dodging flying memos and staying steady on crutches proved to be a rather tedious task on the way to Harry's workstation. Nonetheless, it was the price she had to pay for his generosity. Purely out of the goodness of his heart, Harry had offered to drive Hermione home daily from the Ministry, for as long as Hermione was 'broken,' as he so delicately put it.

Flooing, although usually quite safe, was rather complex when one has a broken foot and the burden of crutches. This making it near impossible for Flooing to be Hermione's mode of transport to and from work. Though _that_ wasn't nearly as bad as being told she shouldn't Apparate, given her unusual and possibly dangerous pregnancy. Hermione's way of getting to work had only ever been Aparating. It had always been so. Every day (excluding weekends) for five years, she apparated in, and apparated home from the office.

"Evening, Mr Potter." she said, leaning over the top of his cubical.

"Ahh good day, Ms Weasley." he said in a jokingly sophisticated tone. Hermione looked at him expectantly and cleared her throat loudly. "I'm _not_ calling you _Mrs._ Weasley." he said, accentuating the syllables on the word Mrs. "It's too weird. See, _Mrs._ Weasley is my mother-in-law, and _you _are Hermione."

"Whatever, Potter. You ready to go?" she joked dismissively.

"Yes miss." he said playfully.

Harry put his coat on, bid farewell to his remaining workmates and slung his work satchel over his shoulder.

"C'mon you." he said fondly to Hermione.

He walked slowly beside her as they made their way toward the lift. "So how was your first day back?" he asked.

"It was…" she paused trying to find a suitable word to describe her day. "…different." She decided.

"Hmm? How so?"

"I was just really tired today. But I mean, I've never felt this warn out after work."

"Well, don't stress, you've been away from work for over a month. You were in a car accident for goodness sake." he lowered his voice as he continued. "You're pregnant -with _twins_ might I add." He said matter-of-factly. "I think it's a little more than acceptable if you feel warn out after your first day." he said as he pressed the 'up' button for the elevator.

"I guess you're right."

"I usually am." he joked.

"Oh yeah, guess who I bumped into just before?" Hermione asked lightly, changing the subject.

"I dunno, who?"

"Draco Malfoy." she said slowly.

"No way! He's just like his father now I'll bet" Harry muttered darkly.

"All but the fact he's a weak coward, but other than that, yes…he's exactly like his father."

"What did he say to you?" Harry asked as the two stepped in to the (ferret-free) lift.

"Oh, he did his usual '_I'm better than you'_ act. Quite disgusting, really."

"Well, that's Malfoy for you."

"Yeah... you know what he said when I told him I married Ron?" Harry shook his head. "He said 'So you finally married the beggar did you?' I mean, what an arsehole, right?"

"Mione, that _isn't_ news to me. I knew _long _ago that he was an arsehole." Harry sniggered. "But knowing you, you said something nasty back, am I right?"

"Yeh, I called Pansy the Slut of Slytherin." Hermione said proudly.

"Oooo, touché. Bet he would have been happy about that."

"Yep, called me a slimy little mudblood for it."

"Honestly, that's a little outdated. You should have just called him a ferret." Harry said grinning.

"Oh, I did more than just _call _him a ferret." Hermione said as the elevator door opened to the lobby.

A man in work overalls was speaking to another man holding a small wire cage. Inside the cage was a frantic little ferret.

"He was just in the lift on a pile o' robes, he was." the man in overalls said to the other.

Harry gave Hermione a surprised look as they walked past the two men. "You _didn't_…did you?"

"Course not." Hermione said innocently. "Why would I do such a thing?" She grinned wickedly.

"Oooo, you're bad." he chuckled.

"Yeah, well, he deserved it."

"Do you think anyone will realise?"

"Hmmm… maybe not. Hold on" she said as she halted for a moment. She subtly took out her wand and waved it discreetly over her shoulder.

The cage rattled a little before the ferret began to morph into a tiny version of Draco Malfoy, wearing nothing but a pair of daggy white briefs. About the size of a stuffed teddy, he yelled obscene things at the two men above, sounding unusually squeaky and high pitched.

Harry and Hermione chuckled to themselves as they exited the building unnoticed.

* * *

**Argh! I go back to school in THREE weeks! NOOOOO!! ****Not that you care... You just want me for my fanfic... -tisk tisk-**

**REVIEW PLEEEEASE**

**Love Always,**

**XoXo Danika**


End file.
